Apolo el dios sol atrapada entre la venganza y ¿el amor?
by Dama de los hielos
Summary: Apolo el dios sol ademas de la musica y la poesia, ah decidido que la tierra debe ser castigada por ende reunira a doce jovenes que por distintas razones aceptaran ayudarlo, algunas por odio otras por venganza,incluso por amor, Casandra una de aquellas jovenes tendra que tomar una decision nada facil ya que hay personas importantes para ella por ambas partes...
1. Chapter 1

Mirando fijamente hacia el cielo un triste caballero de Acuario, recordaba viejos acontecimientos que habían cambiado mucho su vida, no solo el hecho de poder saber que no era un tímpano de hielo descorazonado como muchos en el santuario creían, el sabía que no lo era, a pesar de todo no podía olvidar aquella tierna sonrisa de la chica que había derretido su frio corazón, más aun saber que no solo el sufría por su ausencia, aunque nadie lo supiera o se hicieran los desentendidos, el patriarca Arles sufría por la ausencia de dicha chica, ya que aquella persona era su alumna, la única que él había accedido a entrenar, sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por una presencia, él se dio cuenta y no tardo en ir a recibir a la persona que en esos momentos pisaba la onceava casa

-Camus

-Oh Milo a que debo tu visita- Dijo un tanto desinteresado Camus

-Solo eh venido a avisarte que en poco tiempo los caballeros de bronce llegaran y como debes haberte enterado traen consigo a una chiquilla que se hace pasar por nuestra diosa

-Lo se Milo y estaré muy atento aunque no creo que ellos logren llegar hasta aquí….-Dicho esto unos pocos segundos después el caballero de escorpio se retiró a tomar nuevamente su posición en la octava casa zodiacal

En un lugar apartado de aquel santuario, para ser más exactos en Delos, un hombre de belleza anormal, no podría ser humano, contemplaba el despertar de una dama que yacía recostada sin hacer movimiento alguno, pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, instantáneamente se levantó y dirigió su mirada a aquel hombre que había estado contemplándola mientras dormía

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto aquella chica algo confundida, aquel hombre se acercó a ella y tomo una de sus manos, sin dejar de verla a los ojos le respondió

-Apolo, el dios de la música y la poesía, además del sol- Aquella joven no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

-Pero que es lo que hago aquí, ¿porque me ha traído?, yo no pertenezco aquí

-Claro que si de ahora en adelante esta será tú casa, mi hermosa doncella

-No lo creo mi lugar está en el santuario de la diosa Atenea, allí varias personas me esperan- Apolo suspiro y soltó la mano de la joven caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación

-Sabes, durante tu sueño, han sucedido muchas cosas en Grecia, algunas no muy gratas para ti, espero que no cambies de opinión cuando te enteres, mi querida dama haz dormido por tres largos años, la mayoría de gente que conoces ya te considera muerta, y bueno si quieres saber la verdad te la contare te estaré esperando en la sala principal, tu decidirás- Dicho esto apolo desapareció y aquella joven no podía creer todo lo que él le había contado, tres años dormida, que había pasado con su vida, por que durmió por tanto tiempo y la pregunta que más le intrigaba ¿cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar?, muerta por la curiosidad la joven no tuvo más remedio que acudir a aquel lugar donde Apolo se encontraba, al verla el sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho de haber sembrado la semilla de la curiosidad en aquella chica, una vez que ella estuvo frente a él, comenzaron las preguntas de su parte

-Quiero que me digas todo lo que ha sucedió durante este tiempo, sin que nada se olvide, necesito enterarme del porque no debo regresar al santuario

-Primero que nada, tranquilízate, tu actitud no me ayuda, mucho y si quieres saber lo que ha sucedido, está bien te lo contare, aunque lo que te diré no te agrade mucho- La joven asintió- Se dé muy buenas fuentes que tú eras discípula del patriarca del santuario de la diosa Atenea, además se también que cuando eras un bebe Saga el caballero de géminis te encentro y decidió adoptarte, aun siendo un niño, además de que tú y el caballero Acuario tuvieron una gran amistad o me equivoco, incluso creo que fue algo mas- La chica tosió- Bueno es algo que no me importa, el hecho es cuando venias de regreso después de visitar a Camus que en esos momentos se encontraba entrenando a sus discípulos, fuiste atacada por alguien desconocido, aun no logro saber de quien se trató, pero eso es caso aparte, durante mucho tiempo trate de hablar contigo, así que dado el acontecimiento decidí traerte a mis aposentos, no pensé que tardaras tanto en despertar

-Al menos ya se cómo llegue aquí, pero aun no me ha explicado por qué yo no querría regresar a mi hogar el santuario

-Bueno que pensarías si yo te dijera que por culpa de Atenea tanto, Saga como Camus perecieron, en una batalla sin sentido- La joven no podía creer aquello que Apolo le decía, simplemente se rehusaba a aceptarlo

-No lo creo, debes estar mintiendo, todo es una broma de mal gusto ¿no?

-Te aseguro que las bromas son algo que no tolero mucho- Dijo seriamente

-Entonces es cierto

-Claro que lo es, Atenea no ha hecho más que tonterías desde que volvió a reencarnar, incluso se ha atrevido a retarnos, todo por los humanos

-Pero aunque no quiera regresar al santuario, que papel juego aquí, más bien que es lo que quiere de mi

-Es fácil saberlo, planeo fervientemente, hacerme del control de la tierra, además de que deseo castigar a Atenea por haberse revelado ante nosotros, y por supuesto quiero que tú me ayudes, sé que eres poderosa, como antes te lo dije llevo años observándote- Esto tomo por sorpresa a la joven- Quiero que te conviertas en una de mis musas, para completar la orden solo faltas tú- A aquella joven solo le bastaron algunos segundos para responder ante la petición de aquel Dios

-Acepto, pero eh de advertirle que no lo hago por que desee esto, solo quiero hacer justicia, quiero saber porque aquellas personas que me fueron especiales para mi perecieron por la culpa de una diosa, además quiero ver si en ella hay un rasgo de culpabilidad, así sabré como actuar

-Claro que sí, si gustas ahora puedes retirarte, es todo por el momento, además de que mañana te presentare a las demás guardianas que me sirven

-Al parecer seremos mujeres quien lo custodien, vaya eso es nuevo para mí- Sin darse cuenta en aquel lugar ya había anochecido, antes de que la joven desapareciera, la voz de Apolo interrumpió su camino- Que pases muy buenas noches Casandra- Ella paro por un momento y lo vio fijamente

-No más Casandra ella murió cuando desapareció hace tres años, por favor llámeme de alguna otra forma

-Muy bien entonces dejaras de ser Casandra y desde este momento te denomino como Jade- La joven siguió su camino, no había expresión alguna en su rostro ante lo que le había contado Apolo, ahora lo único que pensaba en una sola cosa y esa era venganza.


	2. Chapter 2

Por la mañana, Jade despertó sin ánimos, no le hallaba sentido a nada, una vez que sus adormilados ojos por fin se abrieron completamente y se levantó, unos minutos después se encontraba caminando por aquel lugar, decidió explorar aquel lugar que se convertiría en su hogar, al menos hasta que cumpliera su objetivo, camino durante un largo rato aquel sitio era simplemente hermoso y pacífico, llego hasta un jardín allí logro distinguir a una joven, piel blanca y cabellera azulada, aquella joven se entraba sentada bajo un árbol, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer se encontraba meditando

-Al parecer tu eres la nueva musa que mi señor ha escogido, la última por cierto- Dijo la joven aun sin abrir los ojos

-Si soy yo- Jade dio media vuelta y regreso a la habitación donde había despertado y aquella también donde había pasado la noche, sin nada que hacer se recostó en su cama y fijo su mirada al techo, inevitablemente recuerdos vinieron a su mente, algunos momentos felices que había vivido al lado de su mejor amigo, antes de que las lágrimas amenazaran con caer, la puerta de su habitación fue tocada

-Adelante- Detrás de aquella puerta la figura de una joven se mostró, al parecer era alguien al servicio de Apolo

-El señor Apolo la llama señorita Jade es hora de su presentación ante las otras musas- Jade asintió y se levantó de aquella cama, camino hacia la puerta un poco vacilante de lo que estaba haciendo, aun así nada la haría cambiar de opinión en referencia a lo que ella había decidido la noche anterior después de hablar con Apolo….

Una vez que se encontró frente al salón a donde la habían guiado, abrió el portón y entro, fue entonces que se encontró con la mirada de Apolo que permanecía aun solo en aquel salón , camino hasta estar frente a aquel dios- Me alegra que ya estés aquí, ahora solo es cuestión de que mis otras musas lleguen, esperemos- De alguna forma, al parecer Apolo las invoco, una a una fueron apareciendo, Jade solo se quedo junto a Apolo contemplando la llegada de aquellas jóvenes- En hora buena mis queridas doncellas, estoy feliz el día de hoy, por dos sencillas razones, como debieron darse cuenta, junto a mi hay una joven, eh de informarles que con la llegada de esta persona por fin puedo decir que mis musas o guardianas como quieran llamarlo están completas, bueno cabe recordar que por orden mía eh elegido a cada una de ustedes, a todas y cada una las eh observado de lejos, y cuando les hice saber mi llamado afortunadamente ninguna de ustedes estuvo en desacuerdo en formar parte de mi ejército que vela por la seguridad de los dioses y eh prometido poner paz , orden y tranquilidad en la tierra la cual fue mancillada en cuanto atenea decidió levantarse en contra de nosotros los olímpicos, espero ustedes me ayuden a cumplir mi objetivo, aunque deben de saber hace poco se libró una batalla en el santuario de Atenea, aunque debo decir que en mi opinión fue una batalla sin sentido, aun así esto causo la perdida de la mitad de sus caballeros más poderosos, por supuesto estoy hablando de los caballeros dorados- Al oír esto, Jade sintió una punzada en el corazón

-¿Y podríamos saber quiénes perecieron en aquel combate?- Apolo volteo a ver el rostro de Jade, y sin más comenzó a nombrar a aquellos que habían muerto

-Mascara de la muerte, Shura, Afrodita, Camus y Saga, caballeros de cáncer, capricornio, piscis, acuario y géminis respectivamente, pero eso es algo que ahora no debe aturdirnos ni nada, ustedes deben concentrarse y cumplir sus deberes, aunque debo decir que con la muerte de aquellos guerreros me facilita las cosas, creo que no habrá necesidad de pelear, pero es mejor prevenirme y no confiar solo en ellos, como se dieron cuenta eh elegido a doce personas para que custodien mis aposentos, al igual que Atenea yo cuento con doce armaduras… bueno yo prefiero llamarlos mantos sagrados, que igualmente representan los doce signos zodiacales, solo que a diferencia de Atenea, preferí inclinarme a que mujeres utilizaran esos manto sagrados, por ello ustedes están aquí, además confió mas en mujeres que en hombres, siempre eh pensado que las mujeres tienen la mente más pura, espero no cometer un error, ahora si gustan pueden retirarse, por cierto en cada una de sus habitaciones estará el manto con el que serán arropadas, además de ser aquel de la constelación bajo la que nacieron, por la noche las espero nuevamente aquí, con su manto pues necesito saber que cuento con ustedes, además de presentarlas oficialmente - Cada una asintió, a excepción de Jade quien salió de aquel salón sin decir nada, al llegar a su habitación se encontró con lo que Apolo les había dicho minutos atrás, frente a ella estaba el manto sagrado que hacía referencia al signo bajo el cual ella había nacido, suspiro y poco a poco titubeante se acercó a él con las yemas de sus dedos toco el manto recorriendo cada centímetro y admirándolo, el verlo por unos momentos le recordó a las armaduras doradas, solo que a diferencia de aquella los mantos sagrados eran blancos con un brillo inigualable el cual parecía darles vida propia, sin previo aviso el manto comenzó a vibrar, Jade sabía lo que quería decir encendió su cómo hasta estar en sintonía con las vibraciones de aquel manto y se aquel manto sagrado que había estado vibrando se desarmo para poder tomar posesión del cuerpo de Jade, vistiéndola con cada una de las piezas, cuando por fin fue completamente arropada se sentó en la cama.

-¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?, espero no cometer un error- Ella se repitió esto una y otra vez mientras miraba hacia el suelo, pensando que tal vez primero debía averiguar lo que había sucedido realmente, aunque un dios no tenía por qué mentirle ¿o sí?, antes de sacar conclusiones erróneas o precipitadas, tal y como se lo había dicho a Apolo debía evaluar lo que haría con detenimiento.

Por otro lado en el salón donde se había llevado a cabo la reunión apolo conversaba con una de las jóvenes que anteriormente había estado allí, era una de sus doce musas, una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Mi señor ¿cree que ella realmente no se dará cuenta?, aunque de cierta manera todo lo que le ha dicho es verdad, aún hay cosas que no le dijo, por ejemplo que Camus murió para enseñarle una lección a su discípulo y Saga era un traidor

-Eso espero Dafne, pero si llega a descubrir la verdad no me quedara más remedio que obligarla a ayudarme, ahora anda esperemos un rato más en lo que llegan las demás, ninguna además de Jade se ha opuesto a ayudarme, aunque se de sobra que cada una tiene diferentes razones.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Regreso al santuario

La noche cayo más rápido de lo esperado, esta vez Jade salió de su habitación sin necesidad de que la llamaran, estaba harta del encierro, camino con calma por los pasillos de aquel lugar, quería tomarse su tiempo y que mejor que andando hacia el salón donde se reuniría con Apolo despacio, aunque se había debatido durante un buen rato sobre lo que estaba haciendo, termino rindiéndose sin siquiera darse una respuesta o algo parecido, abrió la gran puerta y se encontró frente a Apolo unos instantes más tarde- Eh llegado a tiempo, parece que fui la ultima

-Bienvenida Jade- Asintió, tomo lugar junto a una chica de cabello castaño y piel morena, todas al igual que ella portaban el manto, poco a poco fue distinguiendo cada signo zodiacal- Muy bien ahora si, por favor, pueden proceder a presentarse, aunque quiero que por ultimo lo hagas tu Jade ya que aún no conoces a nadie de ellas

-Está bien- Dicho esto, una joven de piel blanca y ojos verdes hablo

-Dado que soy la persona que porta el manto de Aries seré yo quien me presente primero, mi nombre es Quione, Quione de Aries-Apolo asintió y una a una se fueron presentando, hasta que por ultimo llego el turno de Jade, sin perder ni un minuto dijo su nombre, después de aquello Apolo asintió feliz de que al fin se terminara aquello

-Muy bien como hemos terminado, sin perder más tiempo pueden retirarse, excepto, Dafne, Quione y Jade, necesito hablar con ustedes tres- Y así lo hicieron las chicas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron las tres mencionadas y Apolo- Eh pedido que se queden porque necesito que vayan a algunos lugares, Dafne necesito que presentes ante mi padre y le anuncies mi decisión acerca de Atenea, Quione y Jade ustedes irán al santuario de mi hermana Atenea, necesito que le hagan saber que necesito hablar con ella solo eso, háganlo mañana a primera hora espero mis órdenes se cumplan al pie de la letra, ahora por favor pueden retirarse- Jade y Quione salieron inmediatamente, Dafne se quedó a solas con Apolo

-¿Acaso piensa arriesgarse a que ella descubra toda la verdad?

-No creo que no has entendido mi plan ¿cierto?

-Explíqueme, la verdad no entiendo nada

-Es fácil, ella vera que Atenea esta despreocupada y ardera al saber que no está de luto por sus caballeros, sé muy bien cuanto ella apreciaba a su hermano y a Camus no dudo en que ella odiara más a Atenea

-Tiene sentido ¿pero si sucede lo contrario?

-Allí estará Quione, ella además de ti está enterada de la situación, Quione vigilara de cerca de Jade, no te preocupes

-Eso espero- Dafne hizo una leve reverencia a Apolo y salió, en dirección a su habitación

La luz del sol se filtró por cada rincón de aquel santuario, el santuario del sol no era como el de Atenea, aunque tenía un palacio enorme alrededor de él se encontraban los doce templos que las guardianas custodiarían en el momento que fueran requeridas, simplemente era como un laberinto, ya que no podrías entrar al palacio de Apolo sin antes pasar por los doce templos, bastante extraño pero era una forma eficiente de que alguien tratara de entrar en los aposentos de Apolo, cada joven comenzó a hacer sus deberes o algo parecido, mientras Jade, Quione y Dafne se preparaban para salir a cumplir las órdenes de su dios, en la entrada del santuario Quione esperaba impaciente a Jade, pocos minutos después Jade llego, arropada por su manto, sin hacer gesto alguno, las dos salieron rumbo al santuario de Atenea para cumplir las órdenes de Apolo…

A lo lejos se pudo divisar el santuario de la diosa de la sabiduría, algo dentro de Jade se estremeció al recordar que casi toda su vida había estado en aquel lugar, algo dentro de ella se removió como si el pasado volviera a ella, una vez que estuvieron en la entrada, Jade y Quione pararon antes de entrar, cada una saco de algún lugar de su manto una especie de antifaz, solo dejando el espacio suficiente para verse la mitad de su rostro, llegaron ante algunos guardias, enseguida ellos se pusieron a la defensiva- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? Identifíquense- Dijo uno de los guardias

-Necesitamos hablar con la señorita Saori, o mejor dicho Atenea, traemos un mensaje de uno de sus hermanos-Dijo tranquilamente Quione, Jade no hizo movimiento alguno

-No puedo dejar pasar a extrañas, lo siento señoritas

-Parece que entrar al santuario será por las malas ¿no?

-Ha, no me hagas reír niña más vale que se larguen en este mismo instante- Antes de que aquel hombre terminara de hablar, Quione ya lo había golpeado, haciendo lo mismo con los otros hombres, sin decir nada más las dos prosiguieron con su camino, dado que habían perdido algo de tiempo en tratar de pasar al santuario, llegaron a la primera casa o sea la casa de Aries, al llegar nadie las recibió por lo que siguieron.

Durante todo el trayecto, ningún caballero apareció, al parecer todos se habían ausentado algo simplemente fascinante, así no se demorarían más, dando explicaciones sobre su identidad, llegaron a la sala del patriarca, Jade conocía de sobra aquel lugar, sin más entraron a abriendo las puertas, en ese preciso instante, vieron a aquella diosa, Atenea se encontraba frente a ellas, además de cinco pares de ojos más, los santos dorados, al verlas todos se pusieron a la defensiva

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto irritado el caballero de Leo, las dos jóvenes cerca de hacerle el mas mínimo caso, siguieron caminando quedando frente a los caballeros, poco después las dos hicieron una reverencia, al momento de levantarse

-Disculpe la intromisión, pero dado que no había nadie que pudiera detenernos además de los guardias de la entrada decidimos llegar hasta aquí, no venimos a buscar pelea ni nada, solo le traemos un mensaje de nuestro señor, a la persona a la que servimos

-¿Me podrían decir quién es esa persona?-Una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Quione

-Es fácil, quien más que nuestro señor, el dios de la música y la poesía, el dios del sol

-No me digas que..

-Apolo por supuesto, hijo de Zeus y evidentemente su hermano- Los caballeros presentes vieron inmediatamente a su diosa, que estaba algo confundida

-¿Cuál es el mensaje que traen consigo?- Esta vez fue Jade quien hablo

-Nuestro señor, quiere tener un charla con usted, al parecer quiere hablar seriamente con usted, solo eso- Algo en uno de los caballeros se estremeció al oír aquella voz, de alguna manera se le hacía vagamente familiar

-Muy bien iré en cuanto pueda, aunque tal vez demore algo de tiempo mi encuentro con el por favor háganselo saber

-Claro, es hora de retirarnos-De nueva cuenta las jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y sin más salieron de aquel lugar, pero ahora con algo de prisa, antes de que salieran de aquel sitio, Jade tomo otro rumbo haciendo que Quione la siguiera, algo confundida por tan repentina acción, una vez que llego a donde Jade estaba se dio cuenta de que debía dejarla a solas.

Jade no pudo evitar que una lagrima traicionera escapara de su ojo, aunque había pensado por un instante que la verdad sobre la muerte de su hermano y también la de su amigo era mentira, cuando estuvo parada frente a las tumbas de aquellos hombres que tanto quiso, era verdad todo lo que Apolo le había dicho era verdad

-Sabía que eras tú-Instantáneamente Jade volteo bruscamente al ver que alguien le hablaba

-No sé de qué habla usted caballero de escorpio

-A mí nadie me engaña, Camus tenía razón tu no estabas muerta

-Parece que me está confundiendo con alguien lo lamento

-No yo no estoy loco, tu eres Casandra, la hermana de Saga y también compañera de múltiples aventuras de Camus y mías

-Disculpe, como le eh dicho creo que me ha confundido con otra persona, mi nombre es Jade y no Casandra como lo ha dicho usted- Jade paso de largo al caballero de escorpión, dejándolo sin decirle nada más, en cuanto llego a lado de Quione las dos comenzaron su camino de regreso al santuario del sol


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 Decision

-Mi señor, sus órdenes han sido cumplidas al pie de la letra, su hermana ya está enterada que usted desea hablar con ella- Apolo asintió

-¿Y qué fue lo que ella les dijo?

-Vendrá a verlo, pero dijo que tal vez demore algo de tiempo su visita

-Muy bien no importa, ahora pueden retirarse, me parece perfecto que hayan cumplido mis órdenes- Quione hizo una reverencia y salió, mientras tanto Jade se quedó sin moverse ni un centímetro- Parece que hay algo que quieres decirme ¿no Jade?

-Sí, debo confesar que por algunos instantes pensé que me estaba engañando acerca de lo que me conto cuando recién desperté, Atenea es la culpable de todo, ni siquiera mostro algo de tristeza, verdaderamente la muerte de sus caballeros le importo muy poco, tenía toda la razón ellos no merecían morir, tal y como se lo dije, yo actuaria del modo que pensara correcto al ver de nueva cuenta a atenea y ahora sé qué debo hacerla pagar por lo que hizo, no puedo creer que haya una persona tan insensible como su hermana, cualquier cosa que desee que haga, no dude que estaré de su lado, si destruir a Atenea y sus caballeros hace que ellos paguen por sus errores no dude que yo estera allí para ayudarle- Apolo sonrió satisfecho de aquellas palabras, aunque contenían un odio infinito a su hermana no le importó, sabía que tener a Jade de su lado y ahora sin dudas era muy bueno

-¿Estas, segura de lo que dices?

-Nunca había estado más segura de algo en mi vida, debe saber que de ahora en adelante tiene a una fiel sirviente de su lado- Jade se postro sobre una rodilla haciendo una reverencia a Apolo lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa, desde que ella había despertado no había hecho eso, Apolo sonrió sabía que esa chica sería sin duda una sirviente valiosa, ella tenía una de las mejores punterías en toda Grecia, se podría decir que ella era una Artemisa humana, una arquera excepcional, Jade salió de aquella habitación.

-Sabía que era una buena idea el enviarla al santuario, excelente y todo gracias a mi hermanita- Apolo comenzó a reír, estaba feliz de aquello

Pasaron rápidamente los días, inclusive meses, Atenea no había aparecido por el santuario, no había ningún rastro de ella, Apolo simplemente no hacía nada, estaba enterado de todo lo que estaba pasando, la batalla de Asgard, lo mismo con Poseidón, y también sabía que el despertar de Hades estaba cerca, él estaba enterado de absolutamente todo, no quería inmiscuirse en problemas ajenos por lo que se mantuvo al margen de lo ocurrido, aunque no lo quisiera admitir sabia de sobra que su hermana saldría victoriosa de aquella batalla. Por su parte Jade había comenzado un riguroso entrenamiento, quería mejorar sus habilidades, odiaba sentirse débil y ante el largo sueño en el que se sumió su cuerpo fue decayendo en cuanto a fuerza se refiere, incluso la puntería de la que se sentía completamente orgullosa había decaído, ella era sumamente orgullosa y haría cualquier cosa para recuperarse o superar todo lo que había conseguido con años de entrenamiento en el santuario.

-Si te sobre esfuerzas puedes enfermarte ¿lo sabias?- Jade bajo el arco, con el que en esos momentos se disponía a entrenar

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Hisana, dedícate a lo tuyo

-Algún día podrás dejar de ser tan, indiferente o fría, estarás aquí por mucho tiempo deberías pensar en hablar con alguien- Dijo la chica

-La verdad es algo que no me interesa, además tengo otras cosas más importantes que fraternizar con mis compañeras, disfruto de mi soledad

-Eres demasiado indiferente, aunque no quieras yo te estaré molestando hasta que me aceptes como tu amiga, quiero conocerte, parece que eres una chica muy agradable pero te ocultas bajo esa mascara de indiferencia, veras que no me rendiré hasta lograr mi objetivo soy demasiado persistente

-Pierdes tu tiempo, lamento decirte que así es como soy

-Ya lo veremos- la joven dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando nuevamente sola a Jade, durante el tiempo que ella llevaba en aquel lugar nunca le había interesado hacer amistad con alguien, cuando no estaba entrenando, se quedaba horas enteras en la biblioteca del palacio leyendo, ese era su pasatiempo favorito la lectura algo que había compartido por mucho tiempo con Camus, podían pasar horas y horas hablando de libros sin que alguno de los dos se aburriera, ahora ella no tenía a nadie con quien compartir diálogos sobre sus lecturas, simplemente estaba sola.

-Hades los resucito mi señor, esto sería un problema, si ella se entera

-Procura no comentar nada, solo dedícate a vigilar a Jade como te lo he pedido, haz hecho un trabajo excelente no me decepciones Quione

-Claro que no, si me lo permite me retiro, ire a averiguar qué es lo que sucede correctamente, porque resucitarlos, no hay motivo

-Creo que es lo más correcto

Tal como Quione lo había dicho, los cinco caballeros muertos había sido resucitados por Hades, pero eso solo era parte de su plan quería que sus fieles sirvientes le llevaran la cabeza de su diosa prometiéndoles vida eterna si cumplían con ellos, la guerra había comenzado.

.Otro día más Jade se levantó dispuesta a entrenar nuevamente, se preparó y salió con su arco a su lugar de entrenamiento, al salir algo la sorprendió y no era otra cosa que el eclipse de sol que comenzaba, era extraño no porque nunca hubiera visto uno si no sentía de alguna manera que ese eclipse tenía algo extraño, pero decidió no hacerle caso y seguir con su entrenamiento, pronto sintió la presencia de alguien, suspiro- Hisana al parecer no me dejaras en paz ¿cierto?

-Si tienes toda la razón, no voy a dejarte en paz hasta que logre hacerme tu amiga, dime ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer aparte de entrenar e ignorar a todo mundo?

-Te lo repito y lo seguiré haciendo no es algo que te interese- Dijo tranquilamente Jade, tomo su arco y apunto hacia el blanco

-Dímelo, tal vez a mí también me guste hacer lo mismo en mis ratos libre, porque, se de sobra que no estas todo el día entrenando y algunas veces eh ido a tu habitación para invitarte a salir conmigo y no te encuentras ¿dónde te pasas todo el día?, ¿acaso sales sin que nadie se dé cuenta? ¿O es otra cosa?- Hispana había comenzado a irritar Jade incluso una flecha se desvió por que no podía concentrarse mientras la chica no dejaba de hacer preguntas, finalmente después de algunos minutos Jade no podía ya aguantar, simplemente tomo sus cosas y dejo sola a Hisana

-No pensé que hubiera persona más irritante además de Milo, ahora sé que estaba completamente equivocada, si hay alguien más molesto que él, Hisana- Camino apresuradamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación, aun no comprendía el, porque seguía durmiendo en una de las habitaciones del palacio, estando los templos de los doce signos vacíos, aun así no quería saber por qué aunque se lo imaginaba, ¿qué caso tiene estar allí si no hay enemigo alguno para tener que estar vigilando? Después de dejar sus cosas fue directo a la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Apolo se encontraba nuevamente hablando con Dafne, pero su plática fue interrumpida al sentir que Quione había llegado-¿Que nuevas noticias me traes Quione?

-Solo lo que ha ocurrido por la noche mi señor

-Adelante dímelo

-Como se lo comunique ayer por la noche, Hades resucito a los cinco caballeros que fallecieron en la batalla de las doce casas, ellos le juraron lealtad a cambio de vida eterna, para eso Hades les pidió que le llevaran la cabeza de Atenea, así sabría que su lealtad no era ficticia, ellos accedieron y se encaminaron al santuario, librándose una batalla entre santos dorados, incluso debo decirle que Hades también resucito al antiguo patriarca, al que Saga mato, la batalla no fue para nada fácil, pero no sol esos seis fueron también habían espectros, aunque no duraron mucho con aquellos santos, aunque dos de ellos murieron en esa batalla, Aldebaran de Tauro y Shaka de virgo, bueno debo decir que este último murió a manos de Saga, Shura y Camus, antes de que Milo de escorpión y Aioria de leo pudieran siquiera poder matarlos, Atenea los detuvo y ellos se dirigieron a donde ella se encontraba, y estando allí ella pidió hablar con Saga, lo más absurdo que sucedió en todo esto y por lo que esos dos caballeros murieron fue protegiendo y tratando de evitar la muerte de la diosa creo que todo fue en vano, ella termino suicidándose con una daga que Saga sostenía en sus manos, después de ellos los tres mencionados se llevaron a su hermana, los dorados que fueron testigos de ellos los siguieron, igual que poco después los caballeros favoritos de la diosa, sus caballeros de bronce, decidí regresar aquí para contarle todo esto, en estos momentos el santuario de Atenea esta en completas ruinas, no queda nada del antiguo santuario

-Vaya eso sí que es muy…- Apolo paro de hablar, estaba buscando la palabra adecuada para poder describir todo eso- Absurdo, no entiendo Atenea es demasiado tonta pero admiro su valentía, pronto sabremos en que termina todo esto, no creo que quieras adentrarte en el inframundo, solo esperemos que el desenlace de esto no termine en una tragedia.

-El extranjero, por Albert Camus…-Después de leer el título del libro Jade suspiro, pero que más podía hacer, tal vez…. Solo tal vez ahora que no había peligro alguno debía visitar de nuevo la tumba de ellos, aunque debía correr el riesgo de que fuera descubierta por alguien, aun asi lo correría- Solo una vez más, después de eso verdaderamente dejare ir a Casandra, hasta que vuelva a ese lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿A que debo tu visita, Jade?- Ella se inclino

-Solamente eh venido a pedir permiso para poder salir del santuario hay algunas cosas que debo hacer- Apolo la miro algo extrañado, lo medito unos minutos

-Muy bien pero no iras sola, quiero que vayas acompañada de alguien, tal vez pueda ser Quione, pero ella no se encuentra por el momento- A Jade no le hizo mucha gracia, por lo que comenzó a pensar, no quería a nadie de compañía, las cosas que debía hacer eran sumamente privadas

-Pero, lo que hare es algo privado, debo decir que demasiado

-¿Sería una intromisión si pregunto qué es eso?

-Sí, confié en mí ya le eh jurado lealtad y sepa que mi lealtad es sincera

-Aun así, creo que no es conveniente el que salgas sola, como sabes ha habido demasiados problemas en el mundo y puede ser peligroso, ya se te acompañara Hisana, ella casi no tiene cosas que hacer, Dafne llámala por favor

-Como ordene- Después de que Dafne saliera, pocos minutos más tarde se encontraba de regreso con Hisana, a Jade no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia que ella fuera su compañía pero en cuanto pudiera la perdería, las dos jóvenes salieron y Hisana no podía ocultar su sonrisa, aunque Jade siempre se portaba indiferente a Hisana le agradaba

-Muy bien y ¿a dónde iremos?

-Tu solo dedícate a seguirme y no hagas preguntas tontas

-Sabes a pesar de ese carácter horrible que tienes pareces buena persona, porque eres así, ¿hubo algún motivo por el cual seas así?-Jade volteo a mirarla, estaba a punto de gritarle pero por que perder los estribos con ella no, sabría que ese era su defecto, perdía rápidamente la paciencia, esa mascara de serenidad solo era para despistar

-Sí, tengo motivos para ser así- Dijo tranquilamente

-Hisana no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver al lugar a donde habían ido, Atenas, justamente donde se encontraba el santuario de Atenea, se le hizo demasiado extraño el estar allí pero decidió callarse, sabía que ella se enfadaría si seguía preguntando, pero antes de entrar al pueblo, Jade hablo-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Eh?...claro, ¿cuál?

- Hace mucho supe que aquí, había una tienda de esencias, en ella había una muy particular, dicen que demasiado extravagante, ¿podrías investigar si es cierto?, yo iré a buscar un buen lugar para comer

-Si- Hisana sonrió feliz de ellos, al fin le estaba pidiendo algo sin ese deje de frialdad que la caracterizaba, rápidamente la chica entro al pueblo y comenzó a buscar la dichosa tienda, Jade uso la distracción y rápidamente se adentró al pueblo, siguiendo su camino hasta entrar a campo santo, sin mayor dificultad paso desapercibida, los guardias ni siquiera notaron su presencia, de hecho se encontraban dormidos, aunque al entrar no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa, el santuario estaba en completas ruinas, que había sucedido allí- ¿Por los dioses que rayos paso aquí?-lentamente camino, viendo todo a su paso, el santuario de Atenea estaba destruido, fijo su vista hacia las doce casas, puso cara de horror al verlas- No entiendo, donde están todos, que sucedió aquí- Temiendo lo peor salió corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraban las tumbas de los caballeros fallecidos, vio el lugar estaba todo en ruinas, quemado, habían prendido fuego, se arrodillo frente a donde se encontró alguna vez la tumba de Saga- Hermano, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿porque todo esta quemado?, ¿ocurrió algo malo?- No seas estúpida Jade él no te va a contestar ¿qué pretendes al hablar con una tumba?, Jade no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, como si apenas hace unas horas se hubiera enterado de la muerte de sus dos seres queridos, paso un largo rato allí, no supo cuánto con precisión, de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien

-Pudiste decirme que necesitabas venir a un lugar privado, donde pudieras desahogarte, no hacía falta el que me engañaras para que vinieras aquí sola, yo lo hubiera comprendido-

-Hisana- Jade se levantó y limpio sus lágrimas, suspiro y la vio, aquella joven tenía un toque de melancolía en sus ojos, parecía triste

-Se lo que es perder a un ser querido, además no soy estúpida se lo que se siente, es demasiado triste y nada puede reemplazar esa perdida, acaso nunca te has preguntado ¿por qué estoy con el señor Apolo?, yo sé lo que pretende hacer con la tierra, pero mi odio por Atenea es mayor- La cara simpática de Hisana se volvió completamente, oscura al hablar de Atenea,pero al fijarse en la cara de Hisana se dio cuenta de que guardaba cierto parecido con un caballero, sus facciones le eran vagamente familiares, Jade no era la única persona que la odiaba-Yo también tenía un hermano ¿sabes?, era mayor que yo, pero un día sin más se fue, me había dejado una carta, pero no explicaba el porqué de su partida, simplemente decía que debía cumplir su deber, poco después supe de él, me entere que era un santo

-Al parecer, esto es una venganza ¿no?

-Sí, ella me arrebato lo que más quería, ahora nuestro señor hará lo mismo, le arrebatara su preciada Tierra

-Pero no sé, no creo que él se haga cargo de ella ¿o sí?-Hisana negó con la cabeza-

-No él no se hará cargo, el control de la tierra lo dejara en manos de la señorita Artemisa, su hermana melliza

-Ya veo

-¿Quién anda allí?

-Maldita sea nos descubrieron

-Sh no hagas ruido-Las dos trataron de esconder sus cosmos, lográndolo- Tenemos que irnos, es hora, eh acabado definitivamente mis asuntos con respecto a este santuario, no hay nada que me interese- La dos jóvenes salieron precipitadamente, tal vez alguien se había dado cuenta de su presencia, una vez que estuvieron en Rodorio, se tranquilizaron, decidieron entrar a un restaurant para poder comer algo, ninguna de las dos había probado bocado en todo el día

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo tímidamente Hisana esperando a la respuesta de Jade

-Claro

-Tu, tenías un hermano ¿cierto?, pero hace unos días oí al señor Apolo decir que había dos personas muy importantes para ti, debo decir que una de ellas era tu hermano, pero y ¿la otra?

-La otra persona era…- Jade lo penso un poco antes de responder- Mi mejor amigo, la persona que me cuido y con la única que nunca tuve ratos tristes, sabes a pesar de que tenía un hermano, el me dejo a cargo del patriarca cuando tenía 5 años no porque no me quisiera, si no fue porque se fue a una misión, tenía que cuidar el sello, de la vasija donde se encontraba Poseidón encerrado

-Ya veo y fue donde llego tu amigo ¿no?

-Sí, aunque mi hermano, no se llevó su armadura, la dejo conmigo en la casa de géminis, y de vez en cuando su cosmo tomaba posesión de ella y hablábamos por largas horas, por eso me encariñe del mucho, no lo veía pero hablaba con el- Un suspiro melancólico se le escapó a Jade, no pudo evitarlo

-Lo sabía, algo me decía que no eras esa amargada que pareces

-No lo soy, pero como te lo eh repetido miles de veces, no quiero fraternizar con nadie, ya viste lo que sucedió, es horrible perder a las personas que amas- Se quedaron en completo silencio, Jade suspiro frustrada, sabía que Hisana había ganado y bien se lo había dicho, no descansare hasta que me vuelva tu amiga, no eran amigas pero al menos habían conversado civilizadamente- Hisana es hora de volver, tal vez el señor Apolo nos necesite

-Está bien- Pagaron lo que habían consumido y salieron del lugar, rápidamente se encaminaron de regreso al santuario del dios sol, su hogar, si por así debían llamarlo

-Hisana-Jade paro un poco-…Gracias por escucharme- Hisana asintió y le sonrió, después siguieron su camino.

-Llego la hora de castigar a aquellos que osaron levantar sus puños contra los dioses, Dafne, ve con mi hermana Artemisa, dile que estaré allí a primera hora

-Claro mi señor…

-Oye Jade ¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

-Adelante

-¿Cuál era el nombre de tu amigo?- Jade medito unos segundos antes de responder a la pregunta de Hisana, la vio a los ojos y soltó el nombre casi en un susurro, por suerte Hisana alcanzo a oírlo

-Camus…


	6. Chapter 6

Apolo había mandado a llamar tanto a Jade como a Quione, las dos jóvenes llegaron minutos después, cada una se inclinó haciendo una reverencia- Mi señor ¿para que nos ha llamado?  
-En unos momentos saldré a ver a mi hermana Artemisa, Quione tú te quedaras a cargo del santuario en mi ausencia y Jade me acompañaras así que alístate  
-Como ordene- Jade salió de aquella habitación para ir a prepararse, Quione la miro algo confusa, había notado que Apolo trataba de estar cerca de Jade el mayor tiempo posible, lo único que pudo pensar era que la quería tener cerca para que el mismo la vigilara, pero porque molestarse en vigilar a una simple humana, no había sentido alguno  
-Quione confió en ti para dejar mi santuario en buenas manos, aunque no creo tardar mucho, eso espero  
-Claro que si confié en mi- Una hora más tarde Apolo y Jade salieron rumbo a donde artemisa vivía o sea el olimpo, todo el camino fue en completo silencio, Jade solo se dedicaba a ir por detrás de Apolo sin tomar atención hacia donde se dirigían, su mente vagaba en otra parte los recuerdos comenzaban a regresar, porque si ella quería olvidar todo, no quería recordar nada que le recordara al templo de Atenea  
Flash Back  
-¡Saga!  
-Casandra- Mi hermano extendió sus brazos para abrazarme, durante una semana se había ido a entrenar y no lo había visto, pero algo en su mirada me decía que estaba triste  
-¿Que te sucede hermano?  
-Nada Jade es solo que ya sabes Kanon me pone de malas, es solo eso- Suspiro, Kanon, era su gemelo y por alguna razón nunca trate de acercarme a él, se comportaba de una manera muy distante con Saga imagínense con alguien como yo que solamente no era de su sangre, ellos dos simplemente eran diferentes, incluso cuando estaba con nosotros nunca se me ocurrió llamarlo hermano, pensé que si lo llamaba así terminaría despreciándome además de que Saga nunca me obligo a llamarlo así  
-Ya verás que pronto se te bajara el enojo, no me gusta que estés así- Con una de mis manos le acaricie la mejilla, me encantaba estar con el  
-Creo que ya se me paso el coraje, vamos a comer, ¿te parece?  
-¡Sí!- Me bajo de su regazo y los dos salimos hacia el pueblo para poder ir a comer algo….  
Fin de flash back  
-¿Me estas poniendo atención Jade?  
-¿Eh?...No disculpe, que me decía  
-Que casi hemos llegado a nuestro destino, quiero que te mantengas a mi lado, no te separes de mí en ningún momento y no te distraigas  
-Si- Seguimos caminando un poco más, de pronto y sin previo aviso logre ver una inmensa luz, después de eso no recuerdo nada más….

Desperté de golpe, aquella luz me había aturdido e incluso caí desmayada, era una vergüenza y si algo le sucedía a Apolo, yo era la única que venía a su lado y por mi tonta distracción caí- Jade que bueno que has despertado  
-Lo lamento, le pido una disculpa  
-No te preocupes, eso no fue tu culpa, cuando alguien que no es un dios o alguien de la guardia del olimpo sucede lo mismo, es muy común  
-Oh entiendo- Me levante, de donde me encontraba, pronto y sin previo aviso una mano me fue extendida, alce mi rostro para ver de quien se trataba un chico pelirrojo con una máscara me extendió su mano, la tome y me levante- Gracias  
De nada- Una vez que estuve bien incorporada, me posicione detrás de Apolo, vi mi alrededor y encontré un lugar sumamente bello, pero algo extravagante, era simplemente hermoso a su manera  
-¡Apolo!, hermano- Una voz a lo lejos se hizo oír, busque a la dueña de la voz y me encontré con una mujer rubia, hermosa, por supuesto debía ser Artemisa la hermana de Apolo  
-Artemisa-Dijo el, se acercó a ella y se unieron en un afectuoso abrazo  
-Creo que es hora de hablar sobre lo que mandaste decir con tu sirviente  
-Exacto- Volteo a verme- Jade, espera aquí con Ícaro mientras hablo con mi hermana, espero no demorarme mucho  
-Como ordene- Los dos se alejaron sin más, me quede a solas con aquel joven, voltee a verlo, parecía realmente serio  
-Así que tú eres una de las guardianas del señor Apolo  
-Si – Por mucho tiempo me quede allí, estaba algo confundida, se supone que Dafne se encontraba aquí, ¿porque traerme a mí?, suspire algo confundida

-Hermano sé que no estas nada contento con Atenea, bueno de hecho nadie en el olimpo, ¿pero no crees que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es hablar con ella?  
-Lo sé, pero se le han dado varias oportunidades, aun asi sigue levantándose en nuestra contra, todo por los humanos  
Apolo te recuerdo que tú tienes a varios de ellos a tu servicio  
-Lo sé, incluso tu que dices no soportarlos tienes a uno bajo tu protección  
-Sí, pero no estamos aquí para hablarnos de ello, ¿qué haremos con Atenea?  
Habla con ella, lo dejo todo en tus manos, nosotros nos haremos cargo de castigar a sus caballeros no te preocupes, pero si se rehusa me vere en la obligación de interceder y no será de una forma amigable, se conciente de ello, ya he dejado pasar muchas cosas Artemisa, piensa bien lo que haces  
-Así será  
-Sin más que poder hablar me retiro, espero pronto noticias satisfactorias de tu parte- Apolo se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado a Jade dispuesto a regresar, antes de salir Artemisa lo llamo  
-Apolo- Él se giró para verla  
-¿Que sucede?  
-¿Hay algún motivo por el que debas de tener a esa joven entre tus guardianas?  
-De que hablas  
-Apolo a mí no me puedes engañar, y sé que a pesar de que esa chica que has traído contigo es sumamente poderosa no hay motivo por el cual debas preocuparte por ella- Apolo parecía confundido- Lo supe desde el momento en que la vi llegar contigo, además te he ido a visitar a tu santuario y se de sobra que ella era la chica que te empeñabas en vigilar- Eso dejo impresionado al dios  
-Es algo privado, no puedo decírtelo ni siquiera a ti Artemisa, los asuntos que tengo con esa joven son solo entre ella y yo- El dios siguió caminando, una vez que llego a donde Jade se encontraba, llamo rápidamente a Dafne y se pusieron en marcha para regresar de nueva cuenta al santuario

-Tengo motivos de sobra para que ella permanezca a mi lado, pero nadie puede saberlo…

Otro día en el santuario del dios sol, y todo estaba en completa paz, nada interesante ocurría en aquel lugar, era sumamente pacífico y se respiraba incluso en el aire, nadie podría imaginar todo lo que sucedía fuera de aquel lugar, el intento de asesinato del caballero Pegaso, la renuncia de Atenea a la tierra y el castigo de los caballeros dorados

-Jade  
-¿Que sucede Hisana?  
-¿Ya has desayunado?  
-Sí, es rara la vez que desayuno después de las ocho de la mañana, estoy acostumbrada a ello, en mi vida me eh levantado tarde y estando aquí no es la excepción  
-Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque nunca te veo en el comedor  
-Si, a la hora que todos desayunan yo ya me encuentro entrenando- Sin querer Jade le había tomado un poco de confianza a Hisana, aun así no dejaba su carácter serio  
-No sé porque entrenas tanto, además no hay peligro alguno aquí, es todo demasiado aburrido  
-Lo sé pero nunca esta demás el mantenerme en forma y hacerme más fuerte- Hisana la vio algo extrañada, durante toda la estancia de Jade no había visto nada de sus habilidades a excepción de lo muy buena arquera que ella era, tenía cierta curiosidad por sus poderes  
-Jade, ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer te propongo algo- Jade se quedó confundida, pero quiso escuchar la propuesta de su compañera  
-Dime  
-Me gustaría tener una batalla contigo, me intrigan demasiado tus habilidades  
-¿En serio?, ¿pero no crees que nuestro señor se enojara?  
-No lo creo, bueno no lo veas como una batalla, mejor velo como un entrenamiento ¿sí?- Jade lo pensó durante unos minutos, haciendo que Hisana comenzara a impacientarse  
-Está bien, acepto, ¿cuándo será?  
-Ahora mismo- Dijo Hisana acercándose a Jade para atacarla…

Dentro del palacio de Apolo, el, Quione y Dafne se encontraban repasando, algunos pendientes, cuando se pudo oír una explosión que provenía de algún lugar del santuario, rápidamente las dos guardianas salieron a investigar que sucedía

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijeron las dos, mientras se apresuraban a ir a investigar.


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Basta!, ¿qué demonios están haciendo?- Ninguna de las dos le tomo atención y siguieron en lo suyo, Quione estaba colérica, Dafne solo observaba aquella escena, el motivo de la explosión, inevitablemente cuando Hisana se había acercado a Jade para atacarla, está la recibió con un ataque, al esquivarlo, la magnitud del poder fue a parar a algún lugar del palacio provocando una fuerte explosión no por eso ellas dejaron su pelea y siguieron, al llegar Quione y Dafne al lugar donde se llevaba dicho encuentro, Quione se molestó y trato a toda costa de parar el combate y Dafne se dedicó únicamente a mirar- ¿Acaso estoy pintada?, ¡maldita sea paren ahora mismo!

-No intervengas, esto no es de tu incumbencia, lárgate- Dijo Hisana gritando y a la vez esquivando inteligentemente los ataques de Jade

-No, han perturbado nuestros asuntos por sus tonterías, más vale que se detengan o si no…- Tanto Jade como Hisana se detuvieron, Hisana volteo a mirarla desafiante

-¿O si no que?- Hisana se acercó a ella con una sonrisa desafiante, esto molesto aún más a Quione, enseguida elevo su cosmos al igual que Hisana, no dejándose intimidar, pronto Quione se acercó a Hisana para darle un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que se doblara del dolor, pero segundos después se reincorporo y con suma rapidez le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Quione haciendo que de su boca saliera un poco de sangre, Quione se limpió aquello y más enojada se abalanzo sobre Hisana, las dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, no los esquivaban los recibían pero solo para distraer a su rival, al final había acabado en una pelea Hisana contra Quione, Jade las miraba desconcertada al igual que Dafne, solo esperaban el momento adecuado para parar aquello, sin embargo antes de que pensaran en detenerlas las dos se alejaron la una de la otra, tanto Jade como Dafne pensaron que ese era el final de su pelea, sin embargo, pronto las dos combatientes elevaron su cosmos, y….

-¡_Extincion de luz estelar!-_Dijo Quione sin pensarlo dos veces

_-¡Aguja escarlata!-_ Dafne y Jade se quedaron sorprendidas, este combate no tenía sentido, las dos eran demasiado impulsivas y habían dejado que esto se saliera de control, sin pensarlo dos veces Dafne fue a donde estaba Quione para detenerla lo mismo que Jade con Hisana, pero antes incluso de que aquellas técnicas chocaran un cosmos muy poderoso se hizo presente haciendo que los dos ataques se desvanecieran en un segundo

-Ya basta- Dijo firmemente una voz a lo lejos, Dafne y Jade voltearon a ver de quien era esa voz y se encontraron con un molesto Apolo, las dos combatientes tragaron saliva al ver el rostro de Apolo malhumorado, lo habían hecho enojar, en cuanto él estuvo lo bastante cerca de ellas, miro primero a una y después a la otra, Dafne y Jade no trataron de decir nada, por la cara que el dios del sol puso pudieron adivinar que no estaba nada contento, él se acercó más a donde estaban Quione y Hisana, sin hacerles el menor caso a las otras dos jóvenes que habían presenciado todo eso- Que me pueden decir en su defensa

-Lo lamento mi señor, me deje llevar y sin querer fui víctima de mis impulsos, le pido una disculpa- Dijo Quione y se postro en una rodilla bajando la cabeza

-También lo lamento, pero debo decir que ella se metió donde no debía, Jade y yo nos encontrábamos entrenando y sin previo aviso, ella vino a meter sus narices donde no la llamaban, aun así le pido una disculpa- Apolo volteo a ver a las otras dos jóvenes que anteriormente había ignorado para poder oír la explicación de las otras dos.

-¿Qué me dicen ustedes?

-Lamento haber dejado que esto llegara hasta aquí-Dijo Dafne

-Yo también, pero debo darle la razón a Hisana, ella y yo nos encontrábamos entrenando, y bueno Quione vino a interrumpirnos

-Así que eso era lo que ustedes hacían

-Sí, pero se nos fue un poco la mano, dejando que una de nuestras técnicas hiciera una explosión lo lamento- Apolo suspiro

-Creo que por esta vez lo dejare pasar, no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, lo dijo por ustedes dos, señalo a Quione y Hisana- Si algo así vuelve ocurrir tendrán un severo castigo, así que aténganse a lo que les sucederá, espero y no haya próxima- Apolo dio media vuelta y se fue de regreso al palacio, seguido de Dafne

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy Hisana, tal vez después podamos reanudar nuestro combate

-Si eso espero y ojala NADIE nos interrumpa- Sin decir nada más, Jade se fue de allí, Hisana también, Quione solo se quedó parada sin hacer movimiento alguno, estaba molesta

Ya en su habitación, Hisana decidió darse una ducha, mientras se quitaba la ropa, se sorprendió al ver algunos moretones que se habían comenzado a formar en su cuerpo- Bueno aunque no quisiera debo admitir que ella es muy fuerte, además de irritante, nadie me había sacado de mis casillas tan rápido, ni siquiera Jade con esa actitud tan cortante

-Creo que el día de hoy fue el más interesante que eh vivido desde que estoy aquí no pensé que la molesta de Quione se saliera de su cabales y haya caído en el juego de Hisana, eso sí que me sorprende, pero al menos hoy pude ver algunas de sus habilidades, aunque algo dentro de mí me dice que ninguna de las dos mostro bien sus habilidades, espero pronto ver la magnitud de sus poderes- Una leve sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, aunque sabía que ella ahora eran sus compañeras no podía dejar de pensar que cada una podría ser una excelente contrincante, así se lo había demostrado Hisana, un quejido salió de su boca al tocar una de las comisuras de sus labio, que estaba levemente cortada

Sin previo aviso apolo había desaparecido de su santuario precipitadamente, dirigiéndose a donde se libraba una batalla entre Atenea, sus caballeros y los angeles de Artemisa, llego justo antes de que el caballero de Pegaso le pudiera hacer daño a su hermana

Dafne se había dado cuenta de la desaparición del dios sol, pero sabía que no debía preocuparse él podría cuidarse muy bien solo, aunque no estaba de más el que llevara a alguien con él, esto comenzó a molestarla

-Artemisa, eh encontrado una forma más eficiente de castigar a los humanos y también a Atenea, nuestro padre está de acuerdo, bueno de cierta manera, la tierra sufrirá las consecuencias, solo que les daremos una oportunidad de salvarla, Artemisa nuestro padre decidido revivir a todos los guerreros caídos durante estas últimas batallas, por supuesto estoy hablando de los caballeros de Atenea aquellos que se encuentran encerrados en aquella estatua, los marinos de Poseidón y los guerreros de Asgard

-Apolo ¿pero porque?...

-Es facil, disfrutare ver como Athena sufre por sus caballeros una vez mas, eso es aun mas reconfortante que solo hacerla sufrir con la destruccion de la tierra, pero ademas se que algunas de mis guardianas estan ansiosas por destruirlos, asi tambien las recompensare por su ayuda

-Eso lo entiendo pero ¿Y los otros?

-Sé que en cuanto ellos se enteren que la tierra está en peligro trataran de impedirlo a toda costa

-No entiendo que tiene que ver Poseidón en todo esto

-Es fácil, el desea también apoderarse de la tierra pero de cierta manera también el mar saldrá afectado si algo le sucede, de Asgard bueno eso puedes imaginártelo

-Si ya eh entendido todo, espero no cometas un error Apolo recuerda que estás jugando con fuego

-Lo se, no te preocupes, es hora de irme, comenzare a prepararme, es de sobra que muy pronto tendré visitas en mi santuario- El dios del sol, salió de aquel lugar después de charlar con Artemisa, y cerciorarse de que ella se encontraba bien

Sinceramente era lo que estaba esperando….

Aun así ninguna de las jóvenes que le servían a Apolo estaba preparadas para la batalla que se acercaba, tendrían que enfrentarse a viejos conocidos y muchas verdades, sentimientos y habilidades saldrían a flote…

Era solo cuestión de tiempo


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Dafne!- Apolo había regresado a su santuario, tenía que comenzar a mover sus piezas pronto, además justo antes de regresar a su santuario se había cerciorado de que las almas de los caídos llegaran a su destino una vez que lo vio, regreso no supo con certeza cuanto tiempo se demoró, llamo a Dafne quien sin duda alguna era su mano derecha y al parecer en quien más confiaba.

-¿Me llamo mi señor?- Dijo esta y se postro en una rodilla

-Sí, necesito que mañana a primera hora, todas estén reunidas aquí, sin que falte ninguna, hay algunas noticias que debo darles- Apolo parecía realmente serio, pero no era porque estaba preocupado si no era el hecho de que su tranquilidad se vería afectada, aun así después de todo acabara por fin sería capaz de descansar sin interrupción alguna

-Muy bien será como usted ordene, mañana a primera hora nos tendrá aquí, si me permite por ahora me retiro

-Adelante- La joven se fue, esa reunión le había sembrado una seria incertidumbre, al parecer algo andaba mal….

Por la mañana todas las jóvenes guardianas del dios se encontraban reunidas, Apolo apareció unos segundos después y camino hasta llegar a dónde se encontraba su trono, pero no se sentó si no que dio media vuelta para quedar frente a sus guardianas, paso su mirada por cada una de ellas desde la guardiana de Aries hasta la de piscis- Se estarán preguntando porque las mande a llamar tan repentinamente, tengo noticias importantes que darles- Las miro de nuevo ninguna mostraba expresión alguna- Atenea mi hermana pronto nos visitara y al parecer no lo hará sola, aunque no será pacíficamente, libraremos una batalla, al fin eh decidido dar comienzo al castigo de la tierra, pero como soy alguien bondadoso, le daré a mi hermana una oportunidad de salvarla, dentro de poco entrara la primavera, así que la primera fase de mi plan la tierra sufrirá de los rayos del sol más potentes pero no mortales los cuales comiencen a matar animales y demás, a

Así como la sequía del agua, pero no creo que Atenea sea tan inteligente para deducir de quien es la responsabilidad, Hisana y Dafne necesito que regresen al santuario de Atenea, quiero que le hagan saber que yo estoy detrás de todo esto, además de que necesito que le digan que si quiere salvar su apreciada tierra venga y trate convencerme de desistir, solo que eso será imposible.. Bueno hablar conmigo será imposible a menos que pase por los doce templos del laberinto de mi santuario o sea el santuario del sol- Al fin se pudieron ver algunas expresiones de parte de las guardianas, algunas un tanto preocupadas otras sonreían y mas

-Así será mi señor

-Me gustaría que lo hicieran lo más pronto posible, mejor aún si es ahora mismo- Sin perder más tiempo las dos jóvenes salieron, quedando solo diez guardianas y el dios- Bueno ahora que ellas se han marchado, deben deducir que ahora deberán tomar su lugar en el templo que les corresponde, debemos estar preparados, no se confíen tal vez mi hermana nos sorprenda con algo, ahora si gustan pueden retirarse e ir a instalarse en su respectivo templo, cuando las necesite las mandare a llamar, Jade me permites unos minutos- La chica asintió, una vez que quedaron a solas, Apolo comenzó a hablar de nueva cuenta- Jade tienes que saber algo, durante este próximo encuentro con mi hermana, tal vez te lleves alguna sorpresa

-No lo creo nada de lo que haga su hermana me sorprende ya

-Yo no lo creería, incluso dirías lo mismo si te dijera ¿que ella revivió a sus santos dorados?- Jade no pudo ocultar la cara de sorpresa que puso al oír aquello- Ahora vez que si puede sorprenderte aun- Ella aun no salía de su asombro, Apolo suspiro- Jade, lo que te acabo de decir es más que cierto, pero ahora no sé qué es lo que piensas, es muy probable que ellos vengan aquí con atenea, te das cuenta de lo que sucederá ¿no?

-Si eso quiere decir que tendré que pelear contra ellos- El dios asintió

-Pero, no puedo dejar de preguntarme que harás cuando los veas de nueva cuenta- Ella miro al piso, no sabía que responderle, ¿podría luchar contra las personas que tanto amo?, ¿sería más grande su odio contra la diosa de la sabiduría que lo que siente por ellos?

-No lo sé, esto es tan confuso, ella me quito a las personas que tanto ame, pero ahora usted me dice que ella misma les ha devuelto la vida, que puedo pensar, ¿debería estar feliz?, ¿debería alegrarme el hecho de que tal vez ahora yo sea la persona que les quite la vida para sobrevivir?

-Sé que ahora estas muy confundida pero no crees que tal vez tú puedas tratar de convencerlos de desistir, yo no quiero verte triste- Dijo esto acercándose y tocando su mejilla, un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Jade- Habla con ellos haz que desistan si es que deciden venir

-¿O sea que puedo ir a hablar con ellos?

-Sí, espero que con esto que estoy haciendo por fin dejes esas dudas acerca de mí, yo solo quiero que mis elegidas sean plenamente felices, ¿por qué crees que envié a Hisana?

-Tal vez se reencuentre con su hermano, o tal vez no- Jade medito algunos segundos el ir al santuario de la diosa atenea, al final decidió ir, no quería sufrir la perdida, no otra vez

-Si me lo permite, mañana partiré a ateneas quiero hacerlo, no quiero que se inmiscuían en esto, demasiado sufrí al saber que habían muerto, no quiero presenciar su muerte nuevamente, sería algo horrible

-Si así lo deseas, no te detendré

-Con su permiso, me retiro- Jade salió de aquel lugar y se dirigió al templo que debía proteger, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar una de ellas, ¿qué les diría cuando los volviera a ver?, ¿de qué modo reaccionarían?-Espero salir bien librada de ello

-Atenea, tiene visitas, al parecer quieren hablar con usted, se parecen demasiado a la visitantes de hace algún tiempo solo que son diferentes

-Apolo, querrá hablar nuevamente conmigo- Atenea se comunicaba con Mu, el caballero de Aries a través de su cosmos- Mu tráelas hasta aquí, sin que ninguno de los caballeros les impida el paso

-Como ordene- El caballero de Aries hizo lo que su diosa le dijo, pasaron por la casa de Tauro sin ningún problema, géminis se limitó a ver, cáncer simplemente los ignoro, llegando a la casa de leo Aioria los recibió en la entrada de su casa

-¡Mu!- Dijo feliz al ver a su amigo, pero se quedó un poco confundido al ver a las dos jóvenes con las que el carnero iba- ¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Visitantes, Atenea me ha pedido que las lleve hasta sus aposentos

-Comprendo, si así lo decidió nuestra diosa, pueden pasar- Sin perder más tiempo, siguieron su camino, sin ningún percance llegaron a la casa de escorpión, el hizo casi lo mismo que Aioria pero este decidió acompañar a Mu, pasaron por sagitario, Aioros los dejo pasar, Shura también, Camus no se encontraba en su casa por lo que pasaron sin más y al final llegaron a la casa de piscis, a Hisana casi se le salía el corazón al ver al caballero de piscis, debía estar soñando o era una ilusión, no debía ser simplemente una ilusión, siguieron su camino, justo cuando llegaron a la habitación donde estaba la diosa de la sabiduría, se encontraron con Kanon, quien salía en esos momentos de aquel lugar

-Eh cumplido sus órdenes, aquí están las visitantes de las que le hable, tal como lo pidió las eh traído hasta aquí sin que ninguno de mis compañeros les haya impedido el paso

-Gracias Mu, también a ti Milo ahora si gustan pueden retirarse

-Como ordene- Los dos caballeros salieron dejando a Atenea con las dos jóvenes guardianas y el patriarca Shion

-¿A que debo el honor de su visita?- Dijo amablemente la diosa

-Solo hemos venido a traerle nuevamente un mensaje de nuestro señor, aunque hace poco se vieron las caras, como debe haberse dado cuenta, la temperatura del mundo ha estado al alza, hace demasiado calor en todo el mundo, incluso los polos han comenzado a derretirse

-¿Que quiere decir eso?

-Es obra de mi señor-Dijo firmemente Dafne

-¡Apolo es el causante de esto!- La diosa se había alterado ante tal revelación

-Sí y no piensa dejar de hacerlo, no parara hasta destruir todo, mi señor desea crear nuevamente una tierra que no esté manchada por la maldad de la humanidad, está tratando de crear la tierra perfecta

-No sabes lo que dices, eres humana y aun así pretendes ayudarle a destruir donde haz nacido

-Claro, yo velo por el bienestar de mi señor, pero dado que él es un ser demasiado bondadoso, le dará una oportunidad para salvar la tierra, quiere que vaya a hablar con él, que lo haga desistir, si lo convence los dejara en paz, pero si no olvide que alguna vez existió este mundo- Atenea estaba impresionada por las palabras de Dafne- Ya eh cumplido con mi misión, ahora depende todo de usted- Dafne y Hisana, quien no dijo nada durante todo ese tiempo dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la salida de Aquel lugar- Eso si….-Dijo pausadamente Dafne antes de salir- No le será fácil llegar hasta mi señor, antes de ello, tendrá que pasar por el laberinto del sol, nos veremos muy pronto, Atenea-sama - Las dos jóvenes desaparecieron en un instante, pasaron rápidamente las doce casa sin mirar atrás ni respondiendo ninguna de las preguntas que algunos caballeros les habían hecho los ignoraron completamente.

Es hora no puedo perder más tiempo, necesito hacer esto lo más pronto posible la batalla se acerca y puede que sea muy tarde- Jade salió del templo que custodiaba caminando hasta la salida, conocía a la perfección aquel santuario y no era fácil que se perdiera aunque fuera un verdadero laberinto, cuando estuvo fuera, comenzó su camino directo a Atenas, tenía que hablar con Saga y Camus, hacerlos desistir de ir al santuario del dios sol

-Quione, que bueno que vienes, necesito que vigiles a Jade de cerca, en estos momentos se dirige al santuario de mi hermana, ve lo que hace y si algo se complica ya sabes que hacer

-Así será

-Shion estoy muy preocupada

-¿Por qué?

-Apolo, lo que está haciendo me da muy mala espina, no entiendo quiere darme la oportunidad de salvar la tierra, creo que algo se trae entre manos, debe haber segundas intenciones en todo esto

-¿Lo cree?

-No lo creo te lo puedo asegurar

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Necesito hablarlo con las otras dos personas que están implicadas en todo esto

-Habla de Poseidón y de la señorita Hilda, ¿cierto?

-Así es, Shion iremos a visitarlos, esto no solamente me concierne a mí, aunque no quiera admitirlo, es un problema de nosotros tres

-¿Pero Poseidón que tiene que ver en todo esto?

-No mucho pero recuerda que Julián es un humano aunque sea el contenedor de Poseidón, lo sigue siendo, su santuario en estos momentos aún está en ruinas tal y como el santuario pero, mis caballeros han hecho lo posible por restaurarlo aunque aún hay mucho que hacer, en cambio como te lo he dicho su santuario fue destruido completamente, su único refugio ahora es la tierra

-En pocas palabras si la tierra perece adiós refugio de Poseidón- Atenea asintió levemente con la cabeza-Muy bien entonces tendrá una reunión con ellos, pero quisiera que mandara mensajeros, no me gustaría el que usted salga de aquí, si me lo permite mandare a algunos caballeros –Atenea, suspiro más que resignada

-Está bien

Mientras tanto en la tercera casa del zodiaco, Saga se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de su templo, miraba desinteresadamente el suelo, aun se sentía algo avergonzado de lo que había hecho, como es que lo trajeron nuevamente a la vida, aun con todo el daño y las acciones tan malas que hizo tiempo atrás

-Saga…-El caballero de géminis reconoció aquella voz, un poco sorprendido alzo el rostro para encontrarse con algo que lo dejo anonadado


	9. Chapter 9

-Déjame preguntarte ¿por qué te sorprendes de mi presencia acaso te desagrada Saga?

-No es eso, solo que no pensé que usted querría acercarse a mí a más de dos metros de- Saga agacho la cabeza, Atenea entendió a lo que el caballero de géminis se refería

-Yo no guardo rencor en mi corazón Saga para mí todo eso quedo en el pasado no importa eso debe quedarse enterrado, además solo deseo hablar contigo desde tu resurrección no eh podido hacerlo, hay mucha cosas que debemos hablar

-Si-Los dos entraron a la tercera casa zodiacal

-Al fin llegue, el camino se me hizo una verdadera eternidad no sé por qué- Jade camino rumbo a la entrada del territorio santo, antes de poder pisar siquiera lo medito por unos segundos trato de buscar el cosmos de Saga no había que ir a buscarlo, pero no encontró señal alguna había algo que obstaculizaba, después trato con Camus, solo que no encontró rastro alguno de su cosmos, debía de estar fuera- Esto es más que horrible, tendré que rezar por que ellos se rehúsen a ir, es hora de regresar- Dio vuelta para ponerse en marcha, pero algo hizo que se detuviera una presencia, alguien se acercaba, no tuvo más remedio que despojare de su manto sagrado así no levantaría ninguna sospecha, camino pareciendo despreocupada, entro al bosque y se dio cuenta de que estaba más cerca de la energía que sintió, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién era, aquel individuo la vio con una sonrisa de medio lado, algo extrañado- Nunca pensé volver a verte Casandra, pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver después de nuestro encuentro hace tiempo

-Parece que me ha vuelto a confundir caballero de escorpio, mi nombre es Jade, no Casandra como me ha llamado durante nuestros dos encuentros

- No tú eres Casandra, no mientas

-¿Cómo está seguro que soy ella?

-Lo sé y es lo de menos, porque no quieres regresar al santuario, Camus y saga estarían felices de que volvieras con ellos- Oír eso le estrujo el corazón, pero se mantuvo serena sin decir nada-¿Es que acaso tu lealtad a Apolo te lo impide?

-No es de su incumbencia caballero, mi lealtad a mi señor

-Si estás aquí es que algo buscas ¿cierto?

-No busco algo, busco a alguien, pero creo que contigo será más que suficiente, dile a Camus y Saga que no se acerquen al santuario del sol

-¿Porque?- Jade lo miro fijamente, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalada al caballero de escorpio, antes de desaparecer entre el bosque, lo volteo a mirar nuevamente

-Simplemente, acaban de regresar del inframundo si van al santuario del sol es muy probable que regresen en menos de lo que canta un gallo

-No lo creo- Jade alcanzo a oír eso después de entrar entre lo más espeso del bosque, corrió lo más rápido que pudo

-Quione desapareció en ese instante también solo que ella tele transportándose, en pocos minutos estuvo de regreso, tomo su lugar en el primer templo y espero a la llegada de Jade, la cual hizo acto de presencia a primera hora del día siguiente

-Parece que has vuelto-Ella paso ignorando a Quione, la irrito pero dejo que se fuera sin que le dijera nada. Tendría tiempo de sobra para molestarla más adelante, Jade siguió su camino a través de los templos, pasando sin hacerle el mínimo caso a sus compañeras, hasta que llego a donde Hisana

-¡Jade!

-¿Que sucede?

-Uf así es como me saludas

-No tengo mucho humor que digamos

-¿Y cuándo lo tienes?

-Basta esto es muy molesto- La joven se dirigió a la salida del templo, su destino era ir a hablar con Apolo de alguna manera intuía que debía hablar con el

Mientras tanto el caballero de escorpio llego algo distraído al santuario aquel encuentro lo había dejado algo alterado y confundido a la vez, más que nada porque no quería que ellos se acercaran allí, había algún motivo, esta vez esa chica no llevaba aquella extraña armadura que llevaba puesta, tal vez debía de darles el mensaje a los dos implicados o debía guardarse aquello- Milo veo que has estado algo distraído desde que llegaste ayer

-¿Eh?

-Ayer pasaste por la casa de Aries te salude y ni siquiera me volteaste a ver, ¿que te sucede?

-A mi nada, solo que me tiene algo alterado lo ocurrido con el asunto de Apolo

-Si a todos nos tiene algo preocupados

-Además la tierra está sufriendo las consecuencias, los rayos del sol están afectando mucho la tierra, se están secando, y muchos animales están muriendo además de la suma deshidratación que también hay

-Lo sé, Mu nos vemos, tengo algo que hacer- De nueva cuenta se fue ignorando completamente al caballero de Aries, decidió que lo mejor, sería decirles. Vería primero a Saga ya que se encontraba cerca de la tercera casa zodiacal, después iría a ver a Camus, fácil de planear difícil hacerlo, subió los escalones, paso por la casa de Tauro y solo le hizo una seña a Aldebarán con la mano, saludándolo, después siguió su camino y fue a la casa de Géminis sin perder más tiempo. Cuando piso aquel lugar, no sabía porque pero estaba algo contrariado debía decirle eso, o simplemente ignorar a la chica, para cuando lo había meditado varias veces, Saga se encontraba frente a el

-¿Te preocupa algo Milo? o solo admiras lo amplio de este lugar

-¿Eh?...Oh no, no, solo que….Bueno ya basta me molesta estar así- Camino hacia la salida, antes de salir- Saga, ayer por la tarde encontré a una persona que me dejo un mensaje para ti y Camus, es el mismo pero da igual, me dijo que lo mejor que podrías hacer durante la próxima visita al santuario del sol seria quedarte aquí

-¿Qué?...Milo ¿quién te lo dijo?

-Una chica llamada Jade-Salió de la casa de Géminis y comenzó a subir los próximos escalones, dejando a Saga con la duda ¿Quién era Jade? y ¿porque no quería que él se acercara al santuario del sol?

-Mi señor eh regresado

-¿Pudiste hablar con ellos Jade?

-No, pero no importa, ahora quisiera preguntarle una cosa- Apolo alzo un ceja, ¿qué era lo que ella le quería preguntar? ¿Cuál era su duda ahora?


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Cuál es tu duda ahora Jade?- La chica lo vio fijamente

-Sigo sin entender muy bien el porqué de elegirme, usted sabía que yo le era leal a Atenea, pensaba que todo lo que ella hacia estaba bien, que caso tenía el que usted quisiera que yo estuviera de su lado, imagine que yo no hubiera aceptado el ayudarle, creo que hay una razón detrás de todo esto, no creo que solo haya sido por mis habilidades- Seria buena idea decirle todo, o debía esperar, pero ya no había tiempo Atenea y sus santos estaban por llegar al santuario del sol, el oráculo así lo había dicho, y ellos vendrían, querrían saber quién les había advertido el no acercarse al santuario del sol

-Jade…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sabes, tienes razón yo te elegí por distintas razones aparte de tu poder

-Lo sabía pero

-Espera aun no termino, te voy a contar la verdadera razón…Hace tiempo podría decir que muy poco para mí pero para los humanos es mucho, yo vivía en el olimpo, por algunas discusiones con mi padre el me exilio del olimpo e hizo que viviera en la tierra, fue mi castigo por desobedecerlo, aun así no le tome importancia, pero fue por algo sin sentido y bastante tonto, me relacione con una de las ninfas que siempre me acompañaban, incluso creo que me enamore, pero eso no fue lo que a mi padre le enfureció, si no fue el hecho de que de aquella relación, Terpsícore quedo encinta mi padre como te lo dije se enteró y me desterró, aunque le pedi que no le hiciera nada a ella, me dijo que esperaría hasta que ella diera a luz después le daría su merecido castigo, en el olimpo es muy común ver que los dioses se relacionen con musas o con ninfas pero es casi imperdonable el que pase más allá de una relación pasajera

-¿No entiendo que tengo que ver en ese relato?

-Espera Jade aun no eh terminado de hablar, después de eso pasaron los meses yo no hice nada por regresar al olimpo, una noche Calíope una de las ninfas del olimpo, se podría decir que de ellas la líder, me aviso sobre el nacimiento de mi hijo, después de ello se fue y al día siguiente mi padre mando un mensajero porque deseaba verme, fui a su encuentro una vez que estuve frente a él, me di cuenta de que no solo me encontraba yo, también estaba Terpsícore, eso comenzó a preocuparme era algo muy extraño, mi padre decidió que me perdonaría y a ella también, solo que no sería tan fácil, nuestra reprimenda por lo que hicimos fue que nuestro primogénito no viviría en el olimpo seria desterrado a la tierra, él bebe fue abandonado en la tierra a su suerte, trate de interceder pero una vez que Zeus decide algo nunca cambia de opinión

-¿Y qué paso después?

-A pesar de todo yo siempre vi por ese bebe, incluso busque a una persona que se hiciera cargo de ella

-¿Fue mujer?

-Así es, esa persona se hizo cargo muy bien de ella, aunque hubiera deseado el poder estar con ella

-¿Y qué sucedió con Terpsícore?

-Murió, según las ninfas de tristeza por no tener a su hijo, mi padre nunca más me dejo acercarme a ella

-Vaya, aún sigo sin entender que tengo que ver en todo eso

-Jade no te has dado cuenta aun ¿verdad?

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Jade aquella bebe, que mi padre decidió dejar a la suerte y mi primogénita, eras tú, no crees que es muy raro el que tú seas una arquera muy talentosa, nunca practicaste mucho y aun así tuviste la mejor puntería de todo el santuario o debería decir que de toda Grecia, tal vez eso lo heredaste de mí, esos ojos azules únicos tampoco son normales, son demasiado hermosos para ser de una simple humana y tu belleza es lo mismo, nada comparada con las humanas

-No esto no puede ser cierto, debe estar bromeando

-Te lo he dicho varias veces no me agradan mucho las bromas

-Pero…

-Cuando creí conveniente el momento te traje aquí, no quería que sufrieras por la muerte de ellos, todos en ese santuario creen que los dioses somos seres descorazonados pero no, crees que es fácil dejar que alguien vea debilidad en ti, sería ir directamente a la muerte, Jade espero entiendas todo esto, la tierra está demasiado contaminada por seres con sentimientos negativos y cada día van en aumento, yo lo único que quiero es crear un mundo donde eso no exista, cuando nosotros los dioses gobernábamos casi nunca se veía todo lo que sucede ahora muertes y más muertes

-Lo se

-Atenea ha dejado que esto se salga de control, pero yo lo remediare, a mi padre no le importa el destino de la tierra solo el olimpo

-No se preocupe yo entiendo de sobra sus razones mi decisión de ayudarle no ha cambiado y creo que ahora lo comprendo mucho mejor, sin más me retiro- Jade hizo una reverencia y salió, camino hasta el templo que le correspondía cuidar, se adentró a el

Pasaron dos días sin ningún inconveniente, las cosas en el santuario del sol estaban más que tranquilas, justamente en ese momento apolo había mandado a llamar a sus guardianas

-El momento en que mi hermana llegue está cada vez más cerca, el oráculo me lo ha dicho, en una semana exactamente llegaran por lo que quiero que estén completamente preparas y no haya ningún inconveniente

-Así será mi señor nosotros nos encargaremos de ello

-Eso espero, aunque debo darle algunas indicaciones a Jade y también a Hisana, por favor las demás pueden retirarse- Todas se retiraron a excepción de las dos mencionadas- Bien, ya que eh visto que ustedes dos se acoplan bien y no se quieren matar con la mirada necesito que se encarguen de una misión

-¿Cuál será mi señor?

-Necesito que vayan a Asgard y eliminen a todos los guerreros que le sirven a Hilda, al parecer estaban pensando en interferir con lo que sucederá pronto, asi podrán saber que es un completo error el hacer eso y será una advertencia para todos

-Como ordene, partiremos a primera hora mañana

-Eso espero, no me decepcionen

-No se preocupe- Después de ello las dos jóvenes salieron para dirigirse a sus aposentos y poder descansar

-Al fin poder salir de nuevo, es aburrido a veces el estar aquí

-Salir puedes, que no quieras hacerlo es otra cosa Hisana

-Lo sé pero bueno- Al llegar cada una a su respectivo templo simplemente decidieron irse a dormir…


	11. Chapter 11

-Hisana y Jade se encontraban caminando por un lugar completamente cubierto por la nieve, aunque las dos no lo admitieran tenían demasiado frio, Jade por un lado había crecido en un lugar donde siempre hacia calor, y Hisana era una chica friolenta –Jade aun faltara mucho para llegar

-No estamos cerca, pero podríamos llegar aún más rápido si corriéramos

-Pero hace mucho frio

-No te quejes, vamos, yo también tengo frio y es por eso que no quiero demorarme más- Dicho esto comenzó a correr, Hisana no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, pasaron algunos minutos llegaron a un pequeño poblado la gente pasaba y pasaba, en ningún momento Jade dejo de correr hasta que fue interceptada por un joven de cabello Aguamarina

-No debes correr así podrías chocar con alguien lastimar o caer- Sin emoción alguna Jade rodeo al chico y volteo a verlo

-Disculpa no fue mi intención- Hisana contemplaba la escena, sin decir nada de cierta manera le parecía algo gracioso

-Mucho gusto Cid- Aquel joven extendió su mano, Jade solo se quedó mirándolo, así que Hisana tuvo que intervenir para que aquello no se viera grosero

-Eh discúlpala pero es de pocas palabras- Cid la miro- Soy Hisana y ella es Jade un gusto-Sin decir ni una sola palabra Jade dio media vuelta y continuo su camino

-Hisana apresúrate no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder- La joven una vez más se disculpó y siguió a Jade, mientras tanto Cid también siguió su camino, una vez que Hisana alcanzo a Jade la vio de una manera nada agradable

-No pensé que fueras tan descortés Jade, pudiste decirle solo tu nombre

-No hay necesidad de decírselo, tal vez tú estabas más concentrada en otras cosas pero me di cuenta de que ese chico no es normal, tiene un fuerza mayor a todos los que se encuentran aquí, algo muy en el fondo me dice que podrían ser alguno de los dioses guerreros, aunque no estoy muy segura

-Ahora entiendo tu descortesía no le dijiste tu nombre porque tal vez es un enemigo ¿no?

-No de cierta manera me importa poco si mis enemigos saben o no saben mi nombre es algo que me tiene sin importancia, dejemos de perder tiempo, vamos al palacio Valhala, allí debe de estar Hilda la representante de Odín en la tierra

-Si aunque aun no comprendo qué sentido tiene venir aquí

-Es simple, si alguien de este lugar piensa en ir también al santuario del sol, entonces tendremos que ponerlos sobre aviso y así quitarles esas estúpidas ideas, si aun así quieren ir ese ya será su problema no el de nosotros

-Oh, pero no tiene sentido nosotras tenemos el poder suficiente para eliminarlos después de todo los caballeros de Athena no nos hacen ni sombra

-No puedes confiarte mucho Hisana, ellos han hecho imposibles, lograron derrotar a Poseidón a estos guerreros, a Hades el dios del inframundo, incluso eliminaron a los ángeles de la señorita Artemisa

-¿Qué?, vaya eso si me deja desconcertada, ellos si eran poderosos y aun así fueron derrotados, no conozco el poder de los marinos, tampoco el de los dioses guerreros, ni siquiera el de los espectros pero tengo la seguridad de que nosotros tenemos una fuerza superior a la de todos ellos, tú debes saber que nuestro señor nos ha elegido no solo por nuestro poder, según lo que me ha dicho Dafne, en todo el planeta hay jóvenes con increíbles habilidades, pero su corazón está lleno de sentimientos negativos, además de que albergan duda en su corazón son personas muy inseguras, personas de ese tipo no son dignas de ser guardianas de apolo, pero en nosotras nunca ha habido algo así, al menos de mi parte no, siempre eh tenido la seguridad de lo que quiero y cuáles son mis objetivos, mientras estamos caminando te hablare de lo que paso un poco antes de tu llegada-A Jade no le quedo mas remedio que escucharla sabia que ella no se callaria de cuaquier forma-Apolo había observado a varias chicas además de nosotras, pero nuestro señor desde años atrás había tenido a cuatro chicas a su servicio, Quione, Celeste, Calíope y Dafne desde que yo llegue al santuario del sol ellas han estado allí, el confía mucho en ellas, pero debiste darte cuenta de quién es su mano derecha, aun así me estoy saliendo del tema, como te decía nuestro señor no solo nos observaba a nosotras, por lo que cuando nos llamó, 15 chicas fueron reunidas además de las que te mencione, pero ellas ya eran caso aparte, cuando Apolo hizo su selección no lo hizo solo con vernos a los ojos, él nos puso a prueba

-¿Acaso combatieron?

-No, simplemente midieron nuestra determinación, y también buscaron muy dentro de nosotros para saber si había alguna duda en nuestro corazón

-¿Pero cómo fue posible eso?

-Calíope, ella lo hizo- Calíope ella es la chica con la que me encontré el día que obtuve mi manto sagrado, era aquella chica que meditaba

-Sigo sin entender del todo como lo logro, acaso puede leer mentes o algo así

-No, ella no, pero con ayuda de su manto puede leer lo que hay dentro de tu corazón, cualquier cosa, por más que trates de ocultarlo, es imposible hacerlo, además tenían que deshacerse de ocho chicas solo había siete mantos disponibles

-¿Siete?, ¿pero sí?, son doce y cuatro ya habían sido entregados

-No lo sé, nadie sabe porque apolo solo nos dijo eso, el único que quedaba disponible era el tuyo Jade, Dafne me había dicho que ese manto ya tenía dueño, eso fue medio año antes de que tu llegaras- Pero si se supone que yo había dormido durante dos años, acaso no le había dicho a nadie acerca de mí, esto es muy confuso

-¿Y qué sucedió con las otras chicas?

-Quione y Celeste las eliminaron, dijeron que no merecían seguir viviendo, que era un pecado el haberlas traído en fin muchas cosas

-Sabiendo como es Quione créeme que no lo dudo- Sin darse cuenta mientras hablaban, habían llegado a su destino el palacio Valhala donde se encontraba Hilda- Es hora de comenzar con nuestra verdadera misión- Las dos jóvenes comenzaron a correr adentrándose en el palacio

-Que aburrido ¿dónde demonios se habrá metido todo el mundo aquí?, llevamos media hora esperando, juro que estoy desesperada

-Calma Hisana tus ruegos han sido escuchados al fin alguien viene- Mientras esperaban a que alguien apareciera, las dos jóvenes habían entrado hasta el lugar donde solía descansar Hilda, había un trono frente a él una fuente con fuego azul, extraño pero cierto, las puertas se abrieron y detrás de ellas aparecieron dos personas una joven de cabellos blancos y un joven de cabello color arena, al ver a Hisana y Jade se sorprendieron más aun el hecho de que Jade se encontraba sentada en el trono- ¿Saben lo cansado que es esperar?

-¿Quién eres tú? y porque has entrado aquí sin permiso- Jade suspiro y se levanto

-Vaya que mala forma de recibirnos-Dijo Hisana un poco molesta

-Bueno no importa eso es lo de menos, solo que hemos venido a visitar a la princesa Hilda, quien es la representante de Odín aquí en la tierra

-Aun no me responden quienes son ustedes

-Oh lo olvidaba Jade ese es mi nombre y soy una fiel sirviente de Apolo el dios sol- Al oír aquellas palabras, el joven que acompañaba a Hilda se posiciono delante de ella en un ademan de protegerla

-Y yo soy Hisana, al igual que ella sirviente de Apolo próximo gobernador de la tierra

-¿Que buscan?

-Nosotros nada, además que podríamos adquirir de aquí que no podamos obtener en otro lugar

-Entonces qué es lo que quieren

-Simplemente, decirles una cosa, si juran lealtad a nuestro señor y no intervienen en la batalla que Athena piensa librar contra nuestro señor, tal vez sean perdonados y no perezcan con esta tierra de pecadores

-¿Qué dices?

-Pero si no lo hacen tendremos que venir a aniquilarlos uno por uno

-Están dementes, ustedes no podrían hacernos nada

-Hilda, Hilda mi ingenua princesa, que piensas hacer si solo vives para orar, además tus dioses guerreros no están

-No des eso por seguro

-Siegfried no lo hagas

-Señorita Hilda tal vez sea la oportunidad para que ese dios maligno sufra unas cuantas bajas, así tendremos más posibilidades de vencer, no es solo por mí es por todo el mundo

-Oh mira que tonta aquí se encontraba uno que honor Siegfried de Dubhe Alfa

-Muy bien, les llegó su hora no me importa aun si son mujeres- Siegfried , se dispuso a atacar a Jade

-Te lo eh dicho no vengo a combatir

-No solo han venido a buscar su propia muerte ahora muere….Ventisca del Dragon….

-Jade déjamelo a mí, me han entrado ganas de combatir y por lo que se ve tú no tienes ni la menor intención de hacerlo

-Espera…Una vez más te lo voy a repetir, no se atrevan a levantar su puño contra mi señor y serán perdonados- Pareció no escucharla y sin pensarlo dos veces ataco a Jade- Maldita sea te lo dije- Jade logro ver a través de sus ataque y fácilmente lo esquivo- Hisana haz lo tuyo, no tengo paciencia para jugar, pero recuerda no lo mates- Una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Hisana

- Lo sé muy bien quiero ver el poder de los dioses guerreros, más aun el del legendario Sigfrido

-Tú lo pediste Ventisca del Dragón….-Al mismo tiempo Hisana concentro su cosmos y

-Muy bien tu usas una ventisca- Hisana elevo su mano derecha pronto se logró ver la uña roja que disparaba las agujas- ¡Aguja escarlata!- Tres agujas se dirigieron al cuerpo de Siegfried, por ello el dolor comenzó a ser insoportable, pero aun así el también uso su técnica, impactando el estómago de Hisana, de su boca brotaron unas cuantas gotas de sangre- Acabas de cometer un grandísimo error- Hisana encendió aún más su cosmos- ¡ABERTURA ESCARLATA! –En un rápido y ágil movimiento, Hisana estuvo frente a Siegfried sin darle ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, sin embargo logro ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder, de un momento a otro una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo había golpeado, incluso fue como una cuchilla filosa había hecho una abertura sobre todo su cuerpo como si con una daga lo hubiera cortado- Jade es hora de irnos, pensé que me divertiría mas

-Solo recuerda lo que te dije Hilda, Siegfried, el servirá como aviso

-Pero si no está herido

-¿Estas segura?- Un grito desvió la atención de Hilda hacia jade y Hisana, para encontrase con Siegfried que gritaba sin cesar sin razón, se retorcía de un lado a otro

-Siegfried, ¿qué te sucede?

-Quema, quema, Hilda ayúdame, ¡me estoy quemando!

-¿Que te hizo?, ¡respóndeme!- Las dos jóvenes salieron de aquel lugar con calma mientras oían los gritos de Siegfried

-Ese maldito oso golpearme- Hisana refunfuñaba mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre que habían en su boca

-Tú eras la que quería jugar así que deja de quejarte- Hisana la vio feo, incluso le saco la lengua como niña pequeña- ¿Por cierto que fue lo que le hiciste?, ¿porque comenzó a gritar como loco?

-Ah eso, bueno al parecer el efecto de la abertura escarlata surgió rápido, pudiste darte cuenta de lo que hice ¿no?- Jade medito por unos segundos aquello que había presenciado, primero se posiciono frente a él, segundo elevo una de sus piernas tomando un poco de vuelo y tercero hizo parecer que le daría una patada por lo alto pero solo fue un roce que con el vuelo que tomo logro marcar cada centímetro que toco, después cayó al suelo Sigfrido

-Algo más le hiciste además de golpearlo, que fue

-Cuando marque su cuerpo una línea roja apareció, eso quiere decir que el veneno de mi aguja escarlata surtió efecto, pero no es cualquier veneno sino uno que te hace pensar que tu cuerpo se quema, solo eso

-Ahora comprendo porque decía aquello

-No te preocupes solo fue un roce si lo hubiera golpeado de verdad, en estos momentos ya estaría muerto.


	12. Chapter 12

Dentro de su palacio Apolo mantenía una de sus típicas conversaciones con Dafne, hasta que sin saber cómo el tema de Jade salió

-Mi señor, a veces no entiendo algunas cosas con respecto a Jade

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues no lo sé, en un principio me pareció que ella no estaba dispuesta a ayudar y tal vez debimos eliminarla y bueno ahora desde hace algunas semanas justo después de esa repentina salida con Hisana regreso con otra disposición, ¿acaso sucedió algo?- Apolo miro a la joven

-Alejo aquellas dudas que guardaba sobre mí, al hablarlo brevemente, no más, sin decir cualquier cosa ella accedió a ayudarme y me juro fidelidad, cualquier cosa que le pidiera ella la ejecutaría sin pensarlo

-Ya veo, eso es muy bueno ¿no lo cree?

-Claro que sí, me importa mucho el que Jade se decidiera ayudarme. No me habría gustado el que ella sufriera el castigo que pienso darle a la tierra- Al oír aquello, una punzada fue lo que sintió Dafne al oír que su dios se preocupaba por aquella chica con cierto interés la hacía sentirse dolida

-Entiendo, pronto estarán aquí nuestros invitados, espero que Jade no cometa algún error mi señor

-No lo creo ella tiene de sobra razones para ayudarme no solo el hecho de ese sentimiento de venganza que la atormenta

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Jade y Hisana seguían su camino de regreso al santuario del sol para descansar un poco, pero sin querer o tal vez por obra de algo, a lo lejos la figura de dos hombres se divisó, al reconocerlos Jade maldijo en sus adentros, aun no quería combatir pero sería muy probable que lo hiciera- Maldición, Hisana tendremos que tratar de pasar desapercibidas, trata de esconder tu cosmos lo más posible

-¿Pero qué sucede?

-No preguntes y hazlo, te lo explicare una vez que estemos lo suficiente alejadas- Dado el hecho sin más remedio Hisana hizo caso a Jade la chica aun no entendía por qué pero sabía que aunque siguiera preguntando iba a tardar un rato en sacarle la respuesta a Jade, la oji-azul se puso un poco tensa al pasar junto a dos hombres, Hisana de alguna manera sabía que los había visto le eran familiares…..Bingo se trataba de dos caballeros dorados de Athena, uno de ellos había sido quien la había guiado junto a Dafne aquel día en que visitaron el santuario de la diosa de la sabiduría y el otro se les había unido un rato más tarde

-Un poco lejos de aquel lugar donde se había dado aquella tensión, por fin Hisana se había dignado a hablar-Porque no quieres ser vista por los caballeros, pudimos divertirnos un rato jugando con ellos Jade- La joven miro mal a Hisana

-No, nuestro señor nos dio órdenes precisas nada de batallas innecesarias por ahora tendremos tiempo para ello cuando nos visiten, allí nadie te dirá nada

-Porque siento que de alguna manera no me estás diciendo la verdad- Dijo Hisana con el ceño fruncido

-Cómo crees, claro que no- Siguió caminando aquella joven sin mirar a Hisana, pero pronto fue detenida- Hisana ya te dije que no quiero hablar de ello y punto….- Se giró para verla, pero oh sorpresa, la persona que la detenía no era Hisana sino….-Maldicion, que haces aquí

-Eso te quisiera preguntar a ti, ¿algún motivo por el que te encuentres en las cercanías de Asgard?- Puso mala cara y alejo de ella as manos de aquella persona que le hablaba

-Te lo eh repetido varias veces, es algo que no le interesa caballero de escorpio, lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío- Miro por detrás del caballero de escorpio y vio a Hisana tirada en el suelo-¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste?!

-Nada solo la noquee por unos minutos

-Pero

-Lo hice sorpresivamente ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta

-Maldición, que quieres ahora, por favor algún día me dejaras en paz

-No, no puedo, simplemente espero una respuesta de tu parte por desaparecer, ¿porque no has ido al santuario?, ¿porque no nos buscaste?, y más aún ¿qué sucedió para que estuvieras del lado de Apolo?

-No estoy obligada a responder caballero- Dijo seria

-No entiendo Casandra porque desapareciste así como así y no le dijiste nada a Camus o Saga, han pasado varios años ni siquiera has intentado contactarte con ellos y no salgas con la estupidez de que ya no importan, porque aquel día en que me diste aquel mensaje me quedo claro que sigues preocupándote por ellos dos entonces ¿porque no regresar con ellos?- Jade había sido demasiado tonta la dejar mostrar su preocupación por ese par ante el caballero de escorpión, que debía responder, no sabía por primera vez en su vida no sabía que responder, eso la hizo enojar alterarse y sin más soltó de repente

-Acaso quieres que como si nada regrese a ese maldito santuario y le sirva a esa diosa pecadora después de Matar injustificadamente a Saga y Camus, que me quedara callada mientras los veía morir, que no la culpara por haberlos matado, debes ser un completo idiota si lo crees así, bueno lo eres no sé por qué diablos estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, es un caso perdido, aun sigues sirviendo a esa diosa descarada, por dios Milo ¡acaso no sentiste dolor cuando mataron a Camus!- El escorpión se sorprendió por lo que decía la joven, no entendía nada, estaba confundido

-¿Qué?

-Ay por favor no te hagas el desentendido tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, esa diosa…. Ella los mato y tú, tu que estuviste allí no hiciste nada para detenerlos, eso te hace igual a ella, eres una maldito traidor y decías ser el mejor amigo de Camus- Jade había explotado, estaba fuera de sí, demasiado alterada incluso eso hizo que su cosmos se alterara un poco, Milo sabía que esto se pondría feo si aquella chica seguía alterándose, no sabía qué hacer, solo una solución sencilla se le vino a la mente…

¡PLAF!

Un eco se fue pronunciando en aquel lugar que, Jade se quedó quieta, inmóvil, aquello la había tomado por sorpresa

-Discúlpame Casandra pero era necesario, parecías poseída, ahora por favor cálmate, habla con más tranquilidad- Milo suspiro cansado-Pero que tontería es eso que no hice nada para impedir que Camus muriera, no sabes lo trate de detener de mil maneras él no me hizo caso, desde que desapareciste cambio drásticamente, no quedaba ni la sombra de el

-Explícame que quieres decir

-No sé, tu repentina desaparición hizo que Camus, cambiara el Camus que conocías no existe más, él es muy frio, se porta indiferente con las personas, no quiere saber nada, simplemente se aisló de cualquier persona incluso hay veces en las que me evita

-Él siempre fue así…Aunque me sorprende que incluso se aleje de ti, ¿pero que tiene que ver todo eso?, no hay explicación alguna para todo lo que ha sucedido por Athena

-Casandra…

-Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así, Jade ese es mi nombre

-¡Oh por favor!- Exclamo Milo cansado- Dejemos eso de lado, Camus no murió por culpa de Athena lo hizo por voluntad propia, y Saga…

-¿Por qué te quedas callado?

-Casandra, lo que te voy a decir no será nada bueno

-Maldición me molesta eso

-Está bien, Casandra yo no sé cómo decirlo, se cuánto admirabas a Saga por eso no se me hace fácil hablar

-¿Que sucede?

-El…Trato de asesinar a nuestra diosa hace tiempo- La chica aun no salía de su asombro cuando Milo comenzó nuevamente a hablar-Recuerdas cuando saga de la nada fue enviado a una misión por el patriarca

-Si ¿y?

-Pues todo era mentira, el mantuvo muchas cosas en secreto durante trece años, se hizo pasar por el patriarca, intento matar a Athena recién nacida, acuso de traidor a Aioros, en fin demasiadas cosas

-N-no es cierto tú debes estar mintiendo ¡maldito caballero! Saga sería incapaz de hacer semejante bajeza, él era una persona muy noble y estaba orgulloso de ser un caballero fiel a Athena

-Yo creía lo mismo, pero como vez no es cierto, y tampoco murió por culpa de Athena, él se suicidó frente a ella, tratando de expiar un poco sus culpas- Aquello que Jade oía era increíble, además que frente a ella se quebraban las imágenes de su hermano, la persona más ejemplar que podría haber conocido, ¿dónde había quedado aquel noble joven que la había adoptado como su hermana?

-Casandra…

-Cállate- Dijo con una voz que podría helar en un momento al caballero de escorpio, sentía sus ojos arder, lagrimas amargas amenazaban tentadoramente a caer sobre su rostro, pero no quería ella lo estaba evitando a toda costa, porque demonios sentía que todo aquello que Milo le decía era cierto, lo miro a los ojos, pero fue eso suficiente para darse cuenta de que no había duda alguna en las palabras de el

-Siento haberte dicho esto, pero, no me importa si así sé que te eh abierto un poco los ojos, pero sé que la persona que te metió todas esas tonterías de que la muerte de ellos había sido culpa de Athena, muy dentro sé que fue Apolo

-A ti no debe importarte, ¡es asunto mío sí creo o no lo que me plazca!- La joven estaba furiosa, Apolo la había engañado, aquel relato de los pobres caballeros no era más que una mentira para envenenarla en contra de la diosa y muy tonta había caído, se enfrasco por unos instantes en sus pensamientos sin prestarle atención a la persona que estaba junto a ella, pero al hablar de nuevo Milo, la regreso a la realidad

-¿Entonces que decidirás Casandra? Apolo no es la persona que te ha hecho creer, ¡Acaso no vez que solo te está utilizando!- Esas palabras resonaron por todo su cerebro

-Cállate no sabes lo que dices, no puedo alejarme de Él aunque quiera, él y yo tenemos algo que nos une-Cansada de aquella platica- Ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo en una charla sin sentido, nada va a cambiar las cosas que hice- Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, Hisana ya había despertado ante aquellos reclamos y había escuchado la mayoría de la plática, pero no se explicaba porque él la llamaba con insistencia Casandra, pero ya se habían retrasado bastante por lo que debía hacer algo, además Jade parecía a punto de explotar

-Si lo sabes no puedes olvidar lo que viviste aunque quieras o trates es inevitable, el pasado no se borra fácilmente…- Eso fue lo último que Milo alcanzo a pronunciar, después sintió un fuerte golpe que pronto lo dejo inconsciente, al caer se dejó ver la silueta de Hisana que miraba a Jade

-Ese chico es muy molesto además de que me debía ese golpe- Jade no dijo nada más, no quería hacerlo- Debemos irnos Jade, nos hemos demorado bastante- La ojiazul asintió y comenzaron nuevamente su viaje, solo que ella sentía su corazón desbaratarse una vez más, estaba más que en shock, todo lo que creía hasta ese momento había sido una total farsa.

Por otro lado el caballero dorado de escorpio estaba tirado en medio de la nada, inconsciente, aun no lograba despertarse tras ese golpe.


	13. Chapter 13

-Milo, Milo ¡responde!- El caballero escorpión se sentía confundido como había caído al suelo y caer inconsciente lo último que recordaba era estar hablando con Casandra, un desconcertado caballero dorado hablo

.No te preocupes Mu ya estoy bien solo…Nada olvídalo

-Como dices eso, si de la nada desapareces, trato de dejarlo pasar, tardas demasiado tiempo y cuando resignado pienso en regresar al santuario para ver si ya estas allí, te encuentro aquí tirado inconsciente y así dices ¡que no es nada!

-Exacto, son….asuntos personales, aunque quisiera no puedo contártelo, disculpa Mu- El carnero solo suspiro frustrado, que podía hacer Milo no le diría nada aunque tratara de sacárselo a la fuerza- Entonces debemos irnos

-Si

-Bien como sé que estas algo aturdido aun será mejor que nos tele transportemos, a la entrada de Rodorio después podremos seguir a pie -Claro- Y asi fue, en pocos instantes los dos ya se encontraban en el pueblo que estaba cerca del santuario, comenzaron su recorrido para llegar a casa, una vez que pisaron la entrada del santuario caminaron con calma, al llegar a la entrada de la primera casa zodiacal…

-Mu te molestaría ir a dar el informe a Athena, no me siento muy bien que digamos, necesito descansar un poco

-Claro, de hecho te lo iba a pedir- Sin decir nada más, Milo comenzó a subir las escaleras de las doce casas, dejando a un desconcertado Mu, que estaba algo preocupado por su amigo

-¡Maldita sea quien diablos me habrá noqueado, estoy casi seguro de que estaba por convencerla de regresar o al menos que me respondiera porque esta con Apolo!- Milo estaba algo, bueno decir algo es poco, estaba enfadado por lo que sucedió, en un arranque de locura sin saber porque, el espejo de su baño fue partido en pequeños pedazos

-¡Pero que estás haciendo idiota!- Se oyó una voz detrás de el

-Que haces aquí, estas invadiendo mi privacidad

-Eso no me importa, que diablos crees que haces

-Por un momento me podrían dejar solo, estas igual a Mu, no me sucede nada entiéndanlo

-Si no te sucediera nada, no estarías así de alterado y tu espejo no habría pagado las consecuencias, no soy idiota Milo te conozco como la palma de mi mano- Milo dio media vuelta

-Lo es mejor que nadie Camus…Soy como un libro abierto para ti

-Exactamente, ahora me vas a contar lo que te sucede…

Un poco después de su llegada, las doce guardianas de Apolo fueron llamadas, para reunirse con el…

-Mis queridas guardianas al fin ha llegado el día en que la tierra pasara nuevamente a manos de los dioses como nunca dejo de ser, me siento alegre, pero triste a la vez porque tal vez la vida de mi hermana sea tomada por mí si se rehúsa a aceptar el castigo que se le dará a la tierra, así que confió en ustedes, chicas, sé que no me decepcionaran, ahora por favor les pido que vayan a tomar su lugar al respectivo templo que les pertenece- Dicho esto las chicas hicieron una reverencia a Apolo y salieron una por una a excepción de Jade que se quedó, cuando estuvieron por fin solos ella, bajo su cabeza a Apolo le extraño eso- ¿Que sucede Jade?

_Flashback_

_-Jade discúlpame pero no pude evitarlo y oi casi toda la conversación que tenías con aquel caballero_

_-Pude darme cuenta_

_-No sabía que…Bueno yo_

_-No pasa nada, después de todo no es tu problema solo…No lo menciones más por favor_

_-Está bien, pero hablaras con nuestro señor ¿no?_

_-De eso no tengas ni la menor duda aún tengo esa charla pendiente con Apolo y en cuanto llegue hablare con el…._

_Fin de flashback_

-¿Y bien?

-No puedo

-¡Por Athena Milo!, no te comportes como un niño, desde hace tiempo estas raro, pensativo, en otro mundo, que te está sucediendo, ¿hay algo que te aqueja?

-Camus…En serio creo que no es el momento, todo esto me está estresando, aunque quisiera contártelo no estoy cien por ciento seguro de todo, no tendría ningún sentido aquello, necesito hacer algunas cosas aun, tengo que guardar esto, entiéndelo, te haría mucho daño saber de lo que se trata- Eso tomo por sorpresa al caballero de acuario, ¿qué le estaba ocultando Milo?

-Bien, si no me lo quieres decir no hay problema te entiendo y si es algo delicado, resuélvelo sabes que estaré allí para escucharte

-Gracias- Hubo un silencio algo incómodo entre los dos hasta que a Milo se le ocurrió preguntar…

¿-A qué has venido aquí Camus?

-Ah eso, Athena ya tomo una decisión, acerca de lo que haremos con respecto a Apolo, cree que lo más conveniente es enfrentarlo, si tenemos posibilidades de detenerlo haremos hasta lo imposible

-Entiendo

-Decidió que la mitad de sus caballeros dorados la acompañaran y la otra mitad se quedara aquí por si es una trampa, además Seiya y los otros también irán

-¿Ya decidió quienes la acompañaran?

-Justamente también venía a eso, te diré quienes irán, todo está preparado

-¿Tan rápido?

-No quiere tardar más

-Ya lo comprendo

-Milo tu iras al santuario del sol, Athena cree que eso sería lo más conveniente

-Porque no me dijiste…

-¿Decirte que?

-¡Porque diablos me ocultaste cosas acerca de la historia que me contaste cuando desperté!

-No entiendo ¿de qué hablas?

-¿Acaso pensabas ocultarme para siempre el motivo por el cual mi hermano murió? ¡Nunca pensabas decirme que era un traidor que se rebeló en contra de Athena! Que por una maldita ambición trato de matar a Athena y hacerse del control del santuario lo cual logro gracias a que Athena desapareció por trece años, que querías que pensara ¿qué Saga había sido una persona de buen corazón? ¿Que no hizo nada para merecer su muerte? ¿Que Athena tuvo la culpa de ello? Porque lo hiciste nunca creí que fueras así, yo que comenzaba a confiar ciegamente en ti, no puedo creer como fui tan estúpida y creer en lo que me dijiste ¡porque lo hiciste!

-Simplemente no me gusto el hecho de que vieras ha Saga como una traidor, además siempre estuviste orgullosa de que el fuera tu hermano ¿no?

-Si pero era cuando creía que Saga era una víctima de Athena, no ahora que sé que la que fue víctima de él fue ella, ¡cómo podría sentirme orgullosa de una persona de ese tipo!

-Y ahora qué sabes la verdad ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Lo que debí hacer cuando desperté- Apolo la vio incrédulo, pero sospecho lo que haría- Marcharme por supuesto, el estar aquí me molesta, no podría estar ni un segundo más aquí- Jade dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero…

-No lo creo Jade, tu no iras a ninguna parte, te quedaras aquí y me ayudaras a terminar lo que eh empezado

-No lo creo no podrías obligarme-Lo vio desafiante

-Claro que puedo- Apolo se levantó del trono en el que se encontraba sentado y con uno de sus dedos le apunto a Jade una columna de luz se impactó contra el cuerpo de Jade haciendo que la joven cayera de rodillas instantáneamente llevo sus manos a su cabeza

-¿¡Que hiciste!?

-Te lo dije, tu no me dejaras, me vas a ayudar en todo hasta las últimas consecuencias, trate de hacerlo de la mejor forma posible pero veo que no se puede

-Ya te lo dije lo que dejes o no de hacer con la tierra no es mi problema, arregla ese asunto tú

-Lo hare pero tú me ayudaras- La joven cayo al oír esas últimas palabras, segundos después se levantó como si nada, volteo a ver a Apolo, algo en ella había cambiado, sus ojos color azul habían cambiado por unos color carmesí que no tenían ni un poco de luz, eran opacos, sin vida- Ahora Jade te daré las ordenes que deberás seguir, primero en cuanto Athena llegue al santuario, tú los recibirás, pero no atacaras ni nada, solo traerás hasta aquí a mi querida hermana, después tomaras tu lugar en el templo que te corresponde no dejaras pasar a nadie más hasta que la luna este en lo alto del cielo ¿has entendido?- Jade se postro en una rodilla y levanto su cabeza

-Si mi señor, sus órdenes han sido claras y precisas no dude en que serán ejecutadas tal y como me ha ordenado

-Confió en ti mi querida Jade ahora puedes retirarte

-Con su permiso- Jade se levantó y salió de aquel salón

-Lamento hacerte esto Jade pero no me dejaste otra opción…

Una Jade vuelta a la normalidad caminaba por el santuario del sol, lo que no esperaba es que antes de llegar al templo de los peces se encontraría con Hisana- ¡Jade!

-¿Qué sucede Hisana?

-¿Has hablado con nuestro señor?

-Eh…no lo eh olvidado, creo que lo hare después aún tengo tiempo

-Está bien- Las dos chicas siguieron su camino- Jade no estaba consciente de lo que le sucedía, se sentía confundida, no recordaba que había pasado mientras hablaba con Apolo, pero de algo estaba segura debía seguir ayudando a Apolo en todo lo que pudiera hasta que todo terminara, aun si en todo esto estaba incluido encontrar la muerte

-Mañana a primera hora partiremos caballeros, sé que tal vez algunos no están contentos con mi decisión pero no puedo dejar mi santuario desprotegido, sé que todos deseaban ir conmigo, pero tengo la esperanza de que podremos salir victoriosos, Shaka, Aldebarán, Mascara de muerte, Aioria, Dokko, Aioros, además Shion estará con ustedes dejare el santuario en sus manos Saga, Mu, Milo, Shura Camus, Afrodita, ustedes me ayudaran a salvar la tierra, Canon ha decidido ayudarnos en lo que pueda mientras toma de nueva cuenta su lugar como un general de Poseidón, sé que cuento con él, así como con todos ustedes, Seiya y los otros también vendrán así que no solo iremos nosotros

-Sera como usted ordene Athena, y tenga por seguro que no la defraudaremos

-Eso espero Aioros

Después de lo sucedido con Sigfried Athena había decidido no inmiscuir a nadie aunque lo había pensado, por poco y el no sobrevivía, aquel veneno era muy potente y aún seguía en tratamiento, por lo que solo pidió que en dado caso de que algo comenzara a suceder en la tierra mientras ella se encontraba en el santuario del sol, trataran de detenerlo.

Aquel día que Athena tanto había temido, inevitablemente llego, sin muchos ánimos Athena llamo a los caballeros que la acompañarían, cuando por fin estuvieron todos reunidos comenzaron su viaje a donde les esperaba una nueva batalla, algunos se llevarían sorpresas con lo que verían allí, y Apolo muy bien lo sabía

-Al fin después de tanto esperar me poder hacer cargo de esos humanos y también de Athena, los veré sufrir de distintas formas, seo física o emocionalmente pero así lo disfrutare nada me complace más…


	14. Chapter 14

-Mu

-¿Dime Camus necesitas algo?

-No, es solo que tengo una duda, ojala y tu puedas responderme- El santo de Aries vio a Camus confundido, el hecho de que le estuviera preguntando algo era raro y más viniendo de el

-Veré si puedo, cuál es tu duda

-Ayer después de la reunión fui baje a ver a Milo a su templo, ya que tú le dijiste a Athena que se sentía indispuesto para ir a la reunión, por lo que cuando llegue oí como se quebraba algo, al entrar a la cámara donde Milo duerme note que había roto el espejo de su cuarto, en fin le pregunte que le sucedía y no quiso decirme y desde hace tiempo lo eh notado muy distraído, ¿tú no sabes la razón?

-Lo lamento Camus pero estoy igual o peor que tu, no tengo ni idea, de hecho ni la misma Athena lo sabe y también está preocupada por él, creo que algo malo le sucede

-Bien gracias de todas formas- Camus estaba preocupado por Milo, de hecho lo estaba mucho antes del día anterior, Milo escondía algo de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro pero él le había dicho que no podía decírselo aun

-Athena

-¿Milo? Que te sucede

-Ahora que hemos tomado un descanso, para repasar nuestra estrategia puedo hablar usted a solas- La diosa lo vio confundida, pero asintió de todas maneras

-Gracias- Los dos se alejaron un poco del grupo para poder hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupción alguna

-Bien ahora que ya estamos solos habla Milo- El santo, se quedó callado unos segundos antes de poder hablar

-Athena, sé que no estoy para esto pero, debo pedirle un favor muy grande, espero que pueda ayudarme

-Anda dime, espero que sea posible que te ayude

-Ahora que estamos muy cerca del santuario del Apolo, se que no será nada fácil llegar hasta su hermano y también de que no nos libraremos de una batalla segura

-No entiendo, ve al grano Milo

-No esto no puedo decírselo así como así, antes debo contarle algo que eh estado guardando durante algo de tiempo, sé que no debí pero quería comprobar algunas cosas, no eh podido y creo que debo decírselo antes de que alguien se sorprenda

-Bien

-La primera vez que las guardianas de Apolo hicieron su aparición puede recordar que enseguida de su partida, yo Salí casi detrás de ellas

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien, pero a qué viene todo esto

-Una de ellas es alguien que conozco de años atrás, debería decir muchos

-¿Qué?

-Sí, pero me preocupa lo que pueda suceder, más aun para dos de mis compañeros que la conocen mejor aún, que yo

-Milo, de quien hablas

-Esa chica se hace llamar Jade, se cambió el nombre para que nadie reconociera su identidad, mis demás compañeros no la conocían muy bien y los que si habían muerto

-Alguien que conocían bien dos te tus compañeros, de quienes hablas

-De Saga y Camus

-¿Qué? Pero ellos como pueden conocer a una persona en común sí, no tienen una relación muy cercana, así como tú la tienes con Camus

-Sí, eso mismo todo mundo podría preguntarse pero si, hay una persona que hizo eso posible

-Jade, no recuerdo que alguien de los otros caballeros me dijera algo sobre alguien con ese nombre

-Lo sé, no pueden hablar de alguien que no conocen, pero creo que alguna vez escucho de una amazona de nombre Casandra ¿no?- La diosa hizo memoria, Casandra…

-Según lo que recuerdo, Aioria me conto que esa chica era la única aprendiz de Arles

-Sí, pero había algo mas no, estoy seguro que le conto lo demás

- También era muy buena amiga tuya y de Camus

-¿Si y?

-Y también era hermana adoptiva de…Saga

-Exacto

-No me digas que…-Athena quedo sorprendida, eso, ella era la única cosa que Saga y Camus tenían en común

-Ella está al servicio de Apolo ahora, fue una de las personas que nos visitó después de la batalla en las doce casa, cuando usted recupero el control del santuario, yo la reconocí enseguida aquel día, pero por unos segundos dude, por ello la seguí hasta cerciorarme de que era ella

-¿No se supone que ella estaba muerta?

-Mejor dicho la dieron por muerta, nunca encontramos su cuerpo, a pesar de que la buscamos por mucho tiempo, no entiendo aun la razón por la que desapareció pero, ese día la volví a ver, ella ha cambiado mucho, aunque sabe que Saga está vivo no quiere regresar al santuario, alguien le metió ideas erróneas acerca de la muerte de su hermano y la de Camus

-Sigo sin poder saber la razón por la que ella sigue con Apolo

-Tal vez aún cree aquellas historias

-No lo creo, ella sabe toda la verdad, todo lo que sucedió en realidad, yo se lo eh dicho todo

-Pero ¿has estado contactando con ella?

-No, cuando fuimos a Asgard la vi, por eso deje que Mu fuera solo al ver a la señorita Hilda, pero no pude terminar de hablar con ella, alguien me golpeo dejándome inconsciente

-Ahora sé que era lo que tanto ocultabas

-Creo que ahora me entiende ¿no?, sé que debí contárselo desde el principio pero no quería hacerme ideas erróneas de todo, además Camus también quiere saber lo que me sucede, no quiero decírselo, sé que saber aquello lo va a lastimar mucho

-Ya veo debió ser una gran amiga para él, se lo que puede sufrir por ello

-No es solo eso, nadie sabía esto pero yo me di cuenta de ello, no por nada eran mis mejores amigos, Camus estaba secretamente enamorado de ella y casi puedo decir que el sentimiento era reciproco

-Esto no es muy bueno debiste decírmelo antes Milo, no puedo hacer nada, ellos la verán

-Eso es una posibilidad, pero ahora sí, regresando al favor que le quiero pedir

-Milo que tiene que ver todo esto con el favor que me quieres pedir

-Athena como te lo eh dicho, no quiero ver sufrir a mi amigo, tampoco a Saga después de todo es mi compañero, cuando lleguemos al lugar donde ella se encuentra no quiero que nadie interfiera en el combate que tendré contra ella, acabare de una buena vez con esto, al menos quiero que ellos dos conserven el recuerdo de ella intacto y no que la recuerden como una traidora, bastante han tenido los dos con todo lo que les ha sucedido

-Pero Milo, no sabemos qué tan fuerte sea, no puedo arriesgarte así como si nada

-Tendrá que hacerlo, tal vez si yo peleo contra ella, pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión, debo hacer mi último intento, pero si no me queda más remedio tendré que matarla aunque me duela, creo que Apolo quería que esto sucediera, no cree que es una casualidad, si bien sé que Apolo también es el dios de las artes adivinatorias, lo que me dice que sabía que esto sucedería, lo tenía planeado

-Milo creo que tienes mucha razón, sé que si la ven, no querrán hacerle nada aun si ella los elimina

Si me temo que es muy cierto

-Está bien Milo, te dejare a solas con ella, ordenare que nadie se interponga en tu combate, sé que estoy arriesgando tu vida nuevamente

-No se preocupe, aun si encuentro la muerte aquí, será gustosamente sabiendo que aleje un cruel reencuentro

-Gracias Milo, es hora de regresar con los demás nos hemos ausentado mucho tiempo debemos llegar lo antes posible, no solo nuestras vidas están en peligro también la de toda humanidad

-Lo sé- Una vez que se reunieron con los otros santos, un poco antes de partir, decidió decirles algo, acerca del favor de Milo

-Mis queridos caballeros sé que lo que les eh de anunciar no lo tomaran muy bien pero es una decisión que eh tomado con Milo y no habrá cambio alguno- Todos se vieron los unos a los otros, pero después fijaron su mirada en Milo que torno su cara muy seria- Saben de sobra que es probable que comencemos una batalla con las guardianas de mi hermano, antes de llegar a donde él se encuentra, pero aunque sé que querrán trabajar en equipo, deseo que cuando Milo decida pelear, nadie le ayude y sigan, tengo razones que no pienso decirles aun, estoy consciente de que arriesgare a Milo demasiado porque una de ellas ha dejado al borde de la muerte a el dios guerrero más poderoso, hablo de Siegfried, pero sé que me entenderán y Milo ha aceptado lo que le eh dicho, así que espero cumplan esto

-Athena, pero Milo puede morir

-No importa Afrodita, se lo que hago

-Saori, creo que al menos deberías dejar a uno de nosotros con el

-No eh dicho que no, y es mi última palabra Milo de escorpión, peleara solo y sin ninguna interrupción de alguno de ustedes, está claro- A desgana todos asintieron- Es hora de marcharnos, estamos muy cerca del santuario del sol- Ninguno dijo nada más, aunque era extraña esa decisión nadie dijo más, no quería desobedecer a su diosa

-Que agradable el día, al parecer al fin el aire se respirara mucho mejor, ¿no lo crees Celeste?

-Deja de decir tonterías Quione, la muerte de aquellos no es digno de festejarse, aunque obren mal

-Tú y tus tonterías

-No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, me voy a mi templo, ellos están cada vez mas cerca y no quiero ser yo quien los reciba, ese trabajo es todo tuyo- La joven salio, de aquel templo encaminándose al suyo

-Aburrida…

-Jade, ¿no iras a hablar con Apolo?

-No creo que no tiene sentido alguno, lo pasado. pasado, se lo eh dicho al santo de escorpión, nada de lo que me digan o haga va a cambiar las cosas que eh hecho, prefiero quedarme aquí

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Claro que no, pero me iré cuando pueda estar segura de que Camus y Milo están bien

-¿Qué me dices de tu hermano?

-Hace tiempo que mi hermano murió, no tengo, aquel individuo con la armadura de géminis no es mi hermano

-Jade

-No, no me digas nada…-De pronto Jade y Hisana se percataron de algo

-Han llegado al fin- Una voz desde la entrada al templo de escorpión se oyó

-¿Qué haces aquí Celeste?

-Me dirijo a mi templo, es forzoso el que tenga que pasar por aquí, nos veremos luego- La joven desapareció

-No puede ser- Jade se sentía mareada- Maldición mi cabeza

-¿Jade que pasa?

-Mi cabeza me duele, siento que me va a estallar

-No pudiste encontrar mejor ocasión para que te diera un dolor de cabeza, vaya Jade

-Deja de llamarme así, no sé porque lo sigues haciendo si ya sabes mi verdadero nombre, no soy Jade soy Casandra

-Bueno no puedo…- Jade volvió a soltar un quejido- Deberías de ir a tu templo, descansa un poco en lo recibimos indicaciones

-No puedo debo ir…

-¡Casandra!- estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero Hisana logro mantenerla de pie, la oji azul tenía los ojos cerrados, se había desmayado- Hey despierta no es momento de desmayarte, Casandra vamos despierta – y como si nada volvió a abrir los ojos aquella chica, pero tal y como había sucedido cuando hablo con Apolo sus ojos habían cambiado- Casandra tus…

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre Hisana, me voy tengo algo que hacer antes de ir a mi templo, porte en guardia no dejes que ningún caballero de Athena pase

-Pero si me acabas de

-Yo no te eh dicho nada, me tengo que ir, hay algo que nuestro señor me encargo y debo cumplirlo

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente para acabar con todos y cada uno de los caballeros- Sin más, la joven salió rumbo a la entrada del templo de escorpión, dirigiéndose al templo de Aries

-Vaya ya me estaba quedando dormida de tanto esperarlos santos, son algo lento ¿no creen?

-Déjate de rodeos y déjanos pasar, si es que no quieres tener que pelear con nosotros

-No saben cuánto miedo les tengo oh pero que descortesía la mía antes de matarlos debo de presentarme…

-Quione espera unos segundos- Quione rodo los ojos

-Qué demonios quieres aquí, ¿no pudiste esperar?

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses

-Pero si se reunieron nuestras dos primeras visitantes al santuario

-Caballero de leo, pensé que aun seguías muerto, veo que nuestro señor Zeus fue bondadoso con ustedes y los dejo vivir- Jade veía fijamente al santo de leo

-Y bien ¿con cuál de las dos empiezo primero?, no tengo mucha paciencia que digamos

-No vengo a pelear…por ahora, hay algo que debo hacer- Vio fijamente a Athena- Athena, mi señor ha pedido que viniera por usted, el, la está esperando en su palacio y desea verla ahora mismo

-Ni se te ocurra, no voy a dejar que te la lleves

-Caballero de Pegaso, no me interesa lo que digas- Jade comenzó a caminar en dirección a la diosa, en su camino se interpusieron todos los santos que acompañaban a la diosa- Creo que hacer que me acompañe será por las malas ¿verdad?

-¡Plasma relámpago!- El santo de leo ataco sin pensarlo a Jade

-¡Muro de cristal!- Pero Quione la protegió, dejando sorprendidos a todos, incluso a la misma Jade- Si nuestro señor te ha pedido llevar a Athena no voy a dejar que algo te interrumpa, ahora ve por ella yo detendré a estos ilusos

-No te confíes- Sin saber cómo los caballeros de bronce comenzaron a atacarla, pero Mu los detuvo, demasiado tarde

-¡No hagan eso!, está usando un muro de cristal, solo harán que su propio taque lo golpee

-Pero

-¿No se dieron cuenta ninguno de nosotros ataco?, conozco a la perfección lo que un muro de cristal hace, ella es la guardiana de Aries- Ante tal distracción ninguno se dio cuenta de que Athena había avanzado hasta Jade

-Al parecer si piensa un poco

-No lo hago por él, iré a hablar con Apolo

-Pero Athena

-Aioria basta, confio en ustedes-

-Mi querida Athena no sabes lo que te espera pero tú lo decidiste, vete Jade

-Está bien- Sin más la joven desapareció rápidamente en compañía de la diosa una vez que se quedaron con Quione

-Ahora si podemos seguir divirtiéndonos, Athena se fue, así que les diré algo, si antes de que la luna llegue a iluminar en lo alto del cielo, ustedes no han llegado a mi señor, la tierra no tendrá salvación, y por cierto Apolo necesitaba a Athena porque ella… como decirlo nos regalara todo su poder para destruir lo que tanto protege, ósea que en cuanto la luna este en lo alto, Athena dice adiós al mundo de los vivos, Ahora si mis queridos caballeros sean bienvenidos al santuario del sol, como mucho gusto yo seré quien los envié de nueva cuenta al inframundo y eso si asegurándome de que no regresen nunca mas

-Mi querida hermana tiempo sin verte

-Apolo

-Ahora si Jade puedes marcharte

-¿Tú eres Jade?

-Si yo soy

-¿Porque haces esto?

-No estoy obligada a responderle, pero si quiere saber se lo diré, es simple la odio…- Jade hizo su reverencia y salió de aquel lugar

-Apolo no creí que fueras capaz de semejante bajeza

-No sé de lo que me hablas

-Estas utilizando a esas jóvenes con un fin horrendo

-Claro que no si ese hubiese sido el caso ninguna me estaría ayudando


	15. Chapter 15

-Maldición, ¿cómo es que pueden ser tan fuertes no lo entiendo?

-Te confías mucho, guardiana de Aries

-No, eso no, nadie en su vida me ha derrotado y ustedes no serán la excepción- Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Quione estaba tratando de retener lo más posible a todos los caballeros, aunque había funcionado al principio, no duro tanto en retenerlos, ya que algunos de ellos estaban impacientes y no quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo con ella, por lo que tuvieron que romper una de sus reglas más importantes, tres de ellos (Afrodita, Seiya y Aioria) atacaron al mismo tiempo, así dándoles la oportunidad a sus otros compañeros pasar

-Nosotros ya cumplimos con ello ahora encárgate del resto Aioria confiamos en ti- Dijeron los dos que se habían quedado con él una vez que atacaron, Quione aún no se recuperaba del todo, ya que las rosas de Afrodita habían logrado herirla, pero a cambio pudo esquivar los meteoros de Seiya y el plasma relámpago de Aioria

-¡A donde van ustedes también!- Grito histéricamente Quione, estaba enojada, habían logrado pasar por su templo engañándola, era demasiado orgullosa, se sentía humillada, limpio algunos restos de sangre que tenía en su boca tras el ataque recibido- Muy bien santo de leo, ya que no podre pelear por el momento con tus otros compañeros me encargare de ti y después me dirigiré hacia donde están los otros así sucesivamente hasta que no quede ninguno de ustedes, pero tal vez no logren pasar por todos los templos, veré hasta donde llegan

-Cállate, hablas más de lo que peleas, soy demasiado impaciente y creme que estar aquí hablando contigo no es de mi agrado, así que comencemos con esto tengo prisa… ¡plasma relámpago!- Quione sonrió arrogantemente, ante el ataque del caballero de leo, pero no duro mucho su sonrisa cuando, sintió la magnitud de aquel poder

-Parece que me divertiré por un rato contigo santo de leo- Y dicho esto comenzó el combate entre Aioria y Quione…

-Qué demonios le habrá ocurrido a Casandra…o la llamo como siempre ¿Jade?, estoy muy confundida ¿cómo demonios la llamo?, pero dioses esa chica es demasiado confusa ¡no entiendo nada!

-Al fin comenzó la batalla entre Apolo y Athena, sé que esto terminara mal, pero mi padre me ha dicho que no interfiera en ello, que debo hacer, odio tener que mirar todo desde aquí, porque no simplemente mi padre termina con esto y ya- Artemisa se encontraba viendo todo aquello que recientemente había comenzado en la tierra entre sus dos hermanos

-Es simple Artemisa, todos sabemos por qué Zeus no destruye la tierra

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello Hera?

-No te hagas la tonta, es bien sabido que tu padre nunca le haría eso a Athena por el simple hecho de que Athena lo odiaría, lo cual entristecería a tu padre ya que Athena es su hija predilecta

-Es cierto, pero es injusto el que nos use a nosotros para poder castigarla, nosotros tenemos que pagar por los actos de ella

-Pero, Apolo ya está harto de eso y es por eso que ha desencadenado esta guerra con ella, Zeus solo le pidió a Apolo vigilar lo que hacía Athena y los santos revividos, pero el decidió tomar medidas a su favor, sabe que no puede matar a Athena pero si a sus caballeros, además de que así los castigara, ahora no hay inframundo por lo que sus almas vagaran sin encontrar descanso, además purificara la tierra destruyendo a todos y cada uno de los pecadores que hay sobre la tierra, ¿no crees que es muy bueno lo que trata de hacer tu hermano?- Artemisa no respondió…

Los ataques de ambos contrincantes eran difíciles de esquivar por lo que de alguna manera los dos, tanto Quione como Aioria, habían sido heridos, no gravemente pero si tenía golpes que habían disminuido el rendimiento de ambos, Aioria sentía que estaba peleando contra Mu de alguna manera, pero había algo extraño en esa chica, a pesar de que sus ataques eran verdaderamente poderosos, algo muy dentro le decía que esos no eran sus verdaderos poderes

-Por favor eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, esto está comenzando a aburrirme, eres demasiado débil, creí que las guardianas de Apolo serian poderosas, pero solo me estas habiendo perder mi tiempo- Esto estaba enfureciendo más aun a Quione, que ya estaba enojada pero esto la sacaba de sus cabales

-Deja ya de enfurecerme gato estúpido, ¡lo único que harás es adelantar tu muerte!

-Bien pues eso lo quiero ver- La reto- ¡Plasma relámpago!- Esta vez, Quione cerró los ojos, al oír como Aioria ejecutaba su ataque, cosa que le extraño al santo de leo, antes de que alguna de las columnas de luz pudiera impactar a Quione, la joven abrió de golpe los ojos, dejando ver sus verdes ojos brillar al mismo tiempo en hablaba de repente

-¡Choque de estrellas!- A una velocidad sorprendente, de sus manos broto una luz casi cegadora, que pronto se disparó en dirección a Aioria, desintegrando a su paso las columnas de luz formadas por el plasma relámpago de Aioria, en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquella técnica se impactó en el cuerpo de Aioria distribuyéndose por todo su cuerpo, dejando golpes en todas partes, para terminar por caer, boca abajo al suelo- No me gusta usar mis técnicas, por ello utilizo las de los santos de Aries, pero tu lograste aquello, debo felicitarte caballero de leo, espero que puedas morir en paz y ahora si para siempre, odio que me subestimen

-¡Aioria!- Dijo Mu asustado- Su cosmos está debilitándose a una velocidad impresionante

-Pero que…

-No puedo creerlo, esto no es normal y lo peor de todo aún estamos perdidos en este lugar sin poder dar con el templo de Tauro, sí que tenían razón cuando dijeron que sería difícil llegar hasta Apolo, entre los templos y tratar de pasar por el laberinto nos está dificultando todo

-No desesperes Mu, encontraremos el siguiente templo, ya lo veras

-Como digan- todos siguieron su camino, aunque ahora preocupados por Aioria

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Aioria?

-Al parecer no duro demasiado, parece que tus caballeros no son tan fuertes como presumían

-Déjate de bromas Apolo

-No bromeo es solo, que mis guardianas no por ser mujeres son más débiles que tus estúpidos caballeros, ellas tienen un cosmos poderoso, no les será nada fácil llegar hasta aquí Athena, además, los otros están perdidos aun en el laberinto sin poder encontrar el templo de Tauro

-¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?

-¿Eh? Creí que ya estabas muerto, parece que no te fue suficiente

-Con ese ataque tan patético no podrás matarme, solo estaba probándote, sabía que estabas escondiendo tus verdaderas habilidades, así que ahora si podre pelear con todo mi poder

-Pero que dices, eh recibido ya tus múltiples ataques y no me han hecho daño, ríndete- Aioria apenas logro levantarse sin soltar un quejido, ya que a pesar de todo, aquel ataque lo había lastimado mucho más que los otros

-No lo hare y ahora prueba esto ¡relámpago de voltaje!- Ahora sí, Quione había recibido todo el poder de aquella técnica

Mientras tanto, los santos restantes, seguía corriendo por el laberinto del sol, lo cual empezaba a desesperarlos

-¡Estoy harto!- Grito Seiya- Ya me harte de correr como idiota y no llegar a ningún lugar

-Lo sabemos Seiya no eres el único- Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Hyoga

-Yo propongo que deberíamos separarnos en dos grupos y tratar de buscar el templo, sinceramente el ir todos junto nos está dificultando todo, cuando podríamos facilitar la búsqueda de los templos si nos separamos, si llegamos a dar con el siguiente templo, nos comunicaremos vía cosmos

-Está bien y así se dividieron, los santos de bronce por un lado y los dorados por otro

-Parecen ratones de laboratorio, andando de aquí para haya sin encontrar una salida, es gracioso

-Aramesti deja de reírte, uno de los dos grupos está cerca del templo de Tauro

-Y eso a mí que me interesa, aún no están cerca de mi templo

-Eso crees, en cualquier momento llegaran aquí, lograron pasar a Quione y sabes de sobra que es muy poderosa

-Si pero demasiado estúpida como para creer que vencerá a once santos, yo solo quiero divertirme con uno, tienen fama de ser poderosos y quiero probarme a mí misma

-Eso está por verse

-¿Sabías que a veces puedes ser demasiado pesimista Morgan?

-¡Al fin! ¡Aquí está el siguiente templo!

-Creo que estaba a punto de volverme loco, pero hemos llegado eso es muy bueno- Los cinco caballeros de bronce se adentraron en el templo

-Sean bienvenidos santos- Una joven de cabellera rubia los recibió, no lograron ver bien su rostro ya que al igual que Quione portaba una especie de antifaz que cubría una parte de su rostro, en este caso era de la nariz hacia abajo

-Tú debes ser la guardiana de este templo ¿verdad?

-Así es, soy Megara la guardiana de Tauro- La joven no hacia ademan de golpearlos o atacarlos solo se limitaba a verlos

-¿Acaso piensas quedarte allí toda la vida?

-Claro que no, pero me gustaría saber quién de ustedes se enfrentara a mí, al menos yo respeto la regla del uno a uno- Eso confundió a los santos- Mis órdenes fueron retenerlos a todos pero no soy idiota para hacer semejante cosa, por lo que solo peleare con uno de ustedes así que los demás pueden pasar

-¿De verdad hablas en serio?

-No suelo bromear- Así los santos se vieron unos a otros

-Muy bien me quedare yo-Dijo firmemente Shiryu

-Pero…

-No se preocupen por mí, ahora adelántense yo los alcanzare muy pronto, ¡váyanse!- Sin pensarlo dos veces los demás se fueron dejando solo al caballero de dragón, la guardiana de tauro solo se hizo a un lado en cuanto los bronceados pasaron cerca de ella

-Bien dragón, veré que tan poderoso eres


	16. Chapter 16

-Esto comienza a ser tedioso- Decía respirando agitadamente Aioria- Eres fuerte lo admito- Sonrió pero sinceramente ya me canse de estar aquí, tenemos que salvar a Athena

-Lo se caballero, te eh oído decirlo una y otra vez, no crees que deberías quedarte callado, además no sé qué demonios les ha dado esa diosa que la protegen tan fervientemente

-Nunca lo entenderías

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero no crees que si esta tierra fuera purificada y no hubiera más violencia, matanzas, todo ese tipo de cosas negativas, todos viviríamos en paz- Esas palabras dejaron pensando al santo de leo- Parece que te puse a pensar ¿verdad?, eso es precisamente lo que mi señor quiere para este mundo, no otra cosa pero si tiene que eliminar a la humanidad para ello, no dudes que nosotros le ayudaremos

-Deja de decir tonterías, no pueden eliminar a la humanidad solo para "purificar" la tierra, eso es un acto atroz, ¿acaso no piensan en todas las vidas que se perderán?, ¿los inocentes que tendrán que pagar?

-Es un alto precio pero así será, caballero de leo, tengo demasiados pendientes aún y no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, por lo que es hora de que te envié de nueva cuenta a ese letargo del que nunca debiste despertar

-Esas palabras tienen mucho peso ¿no crees? Pero tienes razón, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, aún hay demasiadas cosas que debemos hacer, si bien es hora de terminar con esto que se ha prolongado demasiado, además me estoy quedando sin fuerza y creo que tú también

-Muy bien utilizare mi técnica más poderosa así que prepárate

-Eso es lo que estaba esperando, pero demasiado tarde…

-De que…-No logro terminar su frase

-Gracias a tu pequeña conversación me has dado tiempo para preparar mi última técnica, esto es por llamarme gato estúpido, siente la ira del leo dorado…¡EXPLOSION FOTONICA!- Simplemente Quione no espero el ataque que se le venía encima, confiada decidió recibirlo sin saber lo que se le venía, al contacto con Aioria sintió el golpe de lleno pensó que era un relámpago de voltaje más fue sorprendida al comenzar a sentir el poder de aquel ataque, así la explosión fotonica pronto comenzó a destruir el interior de -Quione que no pudo hacer nada…pronto la guardiana de Aries había sido derrotada…

-¡Quione!…Te lo advertí ilusa, te dije que no te confiaras, ahora te dieron tu merecido por confiada

-No deberías decir eso Celeste

-¿Dafne que se te ofrece?

-Nada, pero al parecer yo tenía mucha razón al pensar que esos santos son poderosos, espero que no cometas la misma tontería de Quione Celeste

-Claro que no, ella solo fanfarroneaba de su poder, pero mira lo que le ocurrió por ello, nuestro señor debe de estar decepcionado

-No lo creo, tal vez Quione no pudo eliminar a todos los santos pero el que peleo con ella está muriendo, no le queda ni un poco de fuerza, es solo cuestión de muerte antes de su descenso

-Pero ¿porque has dejado tu templo Dafne?

-Mi señor requiere a Erato y a mí me ordeno llevarla, así que voy a su templo por ella, desea verla en este instante

-Bien

-Al parecer fue derrota mi compañera sabía que no debemos confiarnos de ustedes, tienen la fama de ser muy poderosos, sobre todo ustedes caballeros de bronce, pero me estoy decepcionando de ti dragón

-No aun no estoy perdido- El caballero de dragón estaba exhausto, comenzaba a fatigarse, la guardiana de Tauro le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles, ninguno de los dragones que había utilizado Shiryu le había logrado hacer daño, debido a la velocidad con la que la joven los esquivaba

-No me digas que aun te quedan fuerzas para pelear ya estas moribundo caballero, deja de pelear y muere de una vez por todas, tendré piedad de ti y te matare rápido… ¡Expansión de tierra!- La guardiana de tauro concentro mucho cosmos en su mano derecha, golpeando a su vez el suelo, con dicho acto el suelo comenzó a temblar, sin embargo Shiryu no logro esquivar los restos de la tierra que salieron en forma de cuchillas impactando al dragón, así estrellando estruendosamente a Shiryu con el techo del templo, todo esto había sucedido en menos de quince segundos…

-Espero que pronto encontremo…no puede ser…Shiryu…- El cosmos del caballero de Dragón había disminuido lentamente pero ahora lo hacía más rápido, llevando cada vez más rápido a Shiryu al sueño eterno…

Las puertas de la cámara donde Apolo se encontraba con Athena fueron abiertas dejando ver a Dafne y una joven de cabellos blancos, quien en su mano derecha cargaba una lira blanca al igual que su manto, las dos pronto se dirigieron a donde apolo se encontraba y frente a él hicieron su respectiva reverencia- ¿Me ha mandado a llamar mi señor?

-Si Erato

-Bien entonces dígame en que puedo servirle

-Necesito que Athena se tranquilice ya que estoy a punto de perder la paciencia, quien mejor que tú, para eso

-Entiendo a lo que se refiere- Sin perder más tiempo, la joven comenzó a tocar una melodía con el instrumento que traía con ella, Saori estaba estresada pero al comenzar a oír la melodía fue tranquilizándose…Aquel sonido, la relajo rápidamente

-¡Al fin hemos llegado!-Decía Afrodita- Que bien que logramos entender las instrucciones poco precisas de Seiya- Los santos dorados se adentraron al templo de tauro- ¿pero qué demonios paso aquí?

-Nade que deba ser digno de contar caballeros- La voz de Megara resonó por todo el templo- Solo la derrota del caballero de Dragón, creo que cometi un error al dejar pasar a tan débiles caballeros

-No lo creo, Shiryu no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente

-¿Eso crees? Mira debajo de esos escombros está el hace un rato que no hace movimiento alguno y ya me estaba cansado de esperar, ¿así que quien de ustedes será el siguiente?

-No lo creo, ninguno de nosotros peleara contigo, como puedes decir que ya has derrotado al dragón si el aún se encuentra de pie

-Pero si…-Megara volteo a donde se encontraba según ella Shiryu tirado agonizando, cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo de pie- Vaya sí que tienes mucha resistencia, me alegro

-Te lo dije no estoy derrotado, no moriré tan fácilmente

-Muy bien veremos… ¡Expansión de tierra!- Una vez más la guardiana de Tauro utilizo la técnica con la que había dejado inconsciente al Shiryu, se llevó una no grata sorpresa al ver como el caballero de dragón lograba esquivar ese ataque- ¿Que sucedió?

-Lamento decirte esto pero no puedes utilizar dos veces la misma técnica contra un santo, porque no funcionara…

-Esto no puede ser-

-Ahora váyanse ustedes también, aun no termino mi combate con ella

Pero Shiryu estas muy malherido

-No se preocupen me las arreglare

-Claro que no, estas herido gravemente

-Les dije que se vayan yo los alcanzare junto con Aioria después ¡ahora váyanse!-A regañadientes los santos dorados se encaminaron a la salida del templo de tauro, Megara no hizo nada para detenerlos, ya que estaba más concentrada en Shiryu

-Ahora que Athena se ha quedado dormida, al sentirse demasiado relajada puedo comenzar con mi objetivo, Dafne- Llamo a la joven que se había quedado a su lado mientras Erato los deleitaba con la melodía de su lira

-¿Que sucede?

-Lleva a Athena al campo de flores donde se encuentra mi Lira y ya sabes que hacer

-Así será- Dafne, la cargo llevándosela

-Erato puedes retirarte y regresar a tu puesto en tu templo

-Como ordene- Una vez que Erato se fue, Apolo se levantó de su trono y comenzó a caminar por la misma dirección en que Dafne había desaparecido con la diosa de la sabiduría


	17. Chapter 17

Aramesti prepárate los santos están por llegar a tu templo

-No te preocupes Morgan, yo sabré que hacer, ahora debes irte y también tu tomar tu puesto en la casa de cáncer-

-Está bien

Athena abrió los ojos pesadamente mientras despertaba, tras la interpretación de la joven a la que Apolo había llamado Erato, ella había se había quedado dormida, tanta había sido su relajación que ni siquiera logro recordar a qué hora fue que se había quedado dormida por completo, pero sus al tratar de moverse sintió que sus pies y manos estaban atadas, es más inclusive también su cuello

-No te muevas demasiado o si no esas cuerdas te cortaran el cuello, al igual que tus manos y pies

-¡Apolo! ¡Que es lo que me has hecho!

-Yo nada, pero le pedí a Dafne que te amarrara

-Suéltame ahora mismo

-Lo siento pero eso no será posible, te necesito así, de lo contrario estropearías mi plan, ahora no hagas ningún esfuerzo- Dicho esto, Apolo tomo una lira que se encontraba a su lado, cerró los ojos e instantes más tarde comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía, Athena por su parte, trataba de soltarse pero sin hacer muchos movimientos, sin embargo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no cortarse, las cuerdas que la sujetaban comenzaban a hacer ligeros cortes en sus extremidades, derramando la sangra de la diosa- Eso es muy bien Athena deja que tu sangre sea derramada- Athena no se había percatado de que ls cuerdas que la sujetaban estaban ligadas directamente a la lira de Apolo, en el momento en que Apolo tocaba alguna cuerda la cosmoenergia de Athena era absorbida poco a poco, debilitándola, de nueva cuenta Athena cerró los ojos viendo borrosamente a su hermano

-Sean bienvenidos santos a mi humilde morada

-¡Déjate de juegos y hazte a un lado para pasar!

-Vaya que maleducados son ustedes yo que trato de ser amable y mira que recibimiento, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ¿ahora bien quien será el primero que se enfrentara a mí?

-Seiya por favor déjamela a mí, yo peleare con ella

-¿Estás seguro de esto Shun?- El caballero de Andrómeda asintió

-Muy bien así que serás tú, santo de Andrómeda- Enseguida Shun se puso a la ofensiva- Bien santos pueden pasar, yo solamente deseo divertirme con uno de ustedes los demás no me interesan- La joven que los recibió, lucía una larga cabellera café, la especie de antifaz que llevaba ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, un ojo, la mitad de su boca y su nariz completamente era cubiertos por el extraño antifaz- Oh es cierto, si llego a sobrevivir y sé que han matado a la guardiana del siguiente templo, tengan por seguro que no tendré piedad en matar a quien haya hecho semejante cosa, ¿entendieron santos?

Seiya, Hyoga e Ikki dejaron al peliverde a solas con la guardiana del templo de géminis, después de recibir aquella amenaza

-Muy bien Andrómeda, entonces no perdamos más tiempo, ¡adelante!, Aramesti de géminis será la encargada de mandarte al sueño eterno

-No lo creo…-Shun no tardo en comenzar a ejecutar su ataque, sus cadenas se dirigieron a la guardiana de géminis, pero sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo ellas las detuvo dejando que una de ella se enroscara en su mano derecha- ¡Te atrape!

-¿Eso crees?- La joven sonrió con sorna, sin previo aviso jalo muy fuerte la cadena que rodeaba su brazo atrayendo a Shun, al estar a centímetros, ella golpeo fuertemente el estómago del santo, dejándolo sin aire

-Al fin el tercer templo, este nos costó menos que el anterior

-Creo que nos ha servido rastrear tranquilamente la cosmoenergia de Seiya y los demás, concentrémonos en llegar a nuestro objetivo pero sin caer en la desesperación

-Tienes razón Mu- Los santos dorados entraron al templo de géminis, al llegar se llevaron un sorpresa al ver a Andrómeda siendo masacrado a golpes por la joven guardiana del templo de géminis, el joven santo de Andrómeda no hacía nada por defenderse- ¡Shun!- La geminiana volteo a mirarlos, alzo una ceja después decidió ignorarlos, pero Shun volteo a verlos

-No se preocupen, váyanse yo me ocupare de ella- Saga y Afrodita dudaron unos segundos en hacerle caso a Andrómeda pero al ver como se levantaba, decidieron dejarlo en paz

-Muy bien ahora que por fin todos mi compañeros han pasado peleare con todo mi poder, prepárate

-Entonces solo estabas jugando Andrómeda

-No, quería ver que mis compañeros pasaran por aquí, ahora que ya lo han hecho puedo pelear en serio

-Muy eso estoy esperando desde que decidiste enfrentarme

-Tú lo pediste ¡Cadena nebular!- La cadena hizo su trabajo, aunque la guardiana de géminis trato de esquivar la cadena no pudo, ante el golpe de aquella cadena, la joven termino cayendo ruidosamente al suelo con el impacto de la técnica de Shun, el antifaz que cubría el rostro de géminis se partió en pedazos

-Caballero dragón debo decir que me sorprende lo poderoso que eres…ahora de verdad creo que ustedes son poderosos y mis sospechas son ciertas, detendrán a tiempo a Apolo…

-¿Pero qué?

-Yo no soy una fiel sirviente de Apolo como ustedes creen, solamente trato de buscar a alguien que tenga la fuerza suficiente de destruirlo, hasta este momento pensé que nadie podría ser capaz, tendría que atenerme a sus reglas, pero eh visto el poder de ustedes santos, dragón…no Shiryu, sinceramente deseo que logren exterminar a Apolo

-De que hablas

-Solo dedícate a saber eso….-Megara la guardiana de Tauro se desvaneció cayendo frente a Shiryu que la miraba confundido… ¿que había sido eso?, un charco de sangre se formó alrededor de la joven, Shiryu por su parte camino rumbo a la salida, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

-Y siguen cayendo las guardianas de mi señor, parece que al final todas son unas incompetentes y yo tendré que hacer el trabajo que les corresponde

-Cálmate Dafne, después de todo, de sus cuatro guardaespaldas, quedan tres, además estamos Jade y yo, no creo que esos santos lleguen hasta aquí, deja de preocuparte

-No lo creo Erato, nunca eh confiado en Jade, además estamos hablando de ¡santos! Toda su vida la paso rodeada de ellos

-Pero tiene órdenes precisas de no dejar pasar a nadie

-Aun así no confió en ella- Erato alzo una ceja

-O mejor dicho, estas celosa de la atención que nuestro señor le tiene a la chica- Dafne la vio asesinamente-Eres demasiado transparente Dafne, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de ello- Sin esperar la respuesta de Dafne, Erato comenzó a caminar para salir, de piscis para dirigirse a su templo

Los caballeros de bronce restantes siguieron su camino para llegar a cáncer, pudieron sentir que el cosmos de dos de las guardianas se había extinguido, bueno casi, un una de ellas agonizaba

-Cada vez que avanzamos siento como el poder de las guardianas va creciendo, cada vez son más poderosas, no desesperen, pero ¿alguno de ustedes se imagina porque la guardiana de géminis nos amenazó con lo que pudiéramos hacerle a la siguiente guardiana?

-Ni idea Seiya

-Pero por si acaso planeo enfrentarme a la siguiente guardiana

-¿Hablas en serio Ikki?

-Si- Los caballeros, siguieron corriendo tratando de encontrar el camino a Cáncer


	18. Chapter 18 Proposicion

-Sabía que no debía confiarme- Aramesti se limpió los restos de sangre que brotaban de su boca, vio los restos de su máscara tirados en el suelo, frunció el ceño- Has roto mi mascara, era la única que tenía y eso es imperdonable, aunque de cualquier manera no debo tomarle importancia

-Aramesti puedo sentir que tú no quieres pelear, entonces ¿porque lo haces?

-Tengo motivos que no pienso compartir contigo Andrómeda, mi misión es eliminarte y así lo hare, debo hacerlo si quiero que mi señor cumpla su promesa- Aramesti cerro sus manos, pronto una tornado se fue formando frente a la geminiana, que miraba retadoramente a Shun- ¡Siente el poder de géminis! ¡Tornado celestial- El tornado se dirigió rápidamente hacia Shun, que no tardo en tratar de defenderse con su cadena cosa que no le resulto, el golpe le dio de lleno- Es inútil Andrómeda, tus cadenas no podrían defenderte de mí tornado…-Aramesti veía como Andrómeda era azotado por el temible tornado

Apolo seguía en el campo de flores junto a Athena que aún no despertaba, los minutos y segundos seguían su curso, el dios sol parecía muy tranquilo…

-Aquí está el templo de cáncer- Los santos de bronce y dorados, se adentraron en él, recargada en una estructura se encontraba la siguiente guardiana

-Sean bienvenidos santos- Parece que han logrado pasar tres de los doce templos debo felicitarlos. La guardiana de cáncer comenzó a caminar en dirección a los santos, esto sin perder tiempo se pusieron en guardia- Muy bien, ¿quién será mi oponente?- Observo a todos y cada uno de los santos, había cinco dorados y tres de bronce, pronto Ikki se adelantó- Así que serás tu- Este asintió- Muy bien ahora ya pueden marcharse, como deben saber no soy estúpida como para atreverme a enfrentarlos a todos, eso déjenselo a impulsivas como mis demás compañeras

-Si es así, nosotros nos marchamos, Ikki encárgate de ello- Le dijo Saga, el fénix no dijo nada solo se limitó a verlos, los santos restantes comenzaron a correr para salir de aquel templo

El santo de Andrómeda, se levantó pesadamente después de recibir el tornado celestial de Aramesti, ella esperando a que reaccionara se cruzó de brazos esperando un poco impaciente

-Esa técnica sí que es poderosa guardiana de géminis, pero…por alguna razón no logro hacerme perder la conciencia o al menos causarme un daño grave, algo me dice que no estas usando toda tu fuerza, ¿qué es lo que te detiene?- Aramesti alzo una ceja

-No lo sé, por alguna razón no siento deseos de matarte Andrómeda… ¿no has pensado en unirte al mi señor?-Al oír eso, Shun abrió los ojos de la sorpresa

-¿Que estás diciendo?

-Bueno, tienes potencial, y sé que serias un súbdito extraordinario, además tu ojos no están manchados con la sangre, como la de tus otros compañeros, tus ojos son cristalinos, puros, no entiendo cómo es que tu siendo un santo de Athena pueda tener ojos así…- Shun por breves instantes recordó que alguna vez le habían dicho casi lo mismo, y por ello en esta época lo habían elegido como el contenedor de Hades

-Eh oído eso alguna vez Aramesti

-Debí suponerlo

-Te contare un secreto…Durante la guerra santa que tuvimos contra Hades, me entere de que yo había sido elegido como el contenedor del rey del inframundo- Eso sorprendió levemente a Aramesti- Pero gracias a mi hermano no lo fui, el me salvo

-No sé por qué la guardiana de géminis tiene tanto interés en que tu vivas, pero eres un enemigo y debo eliminarte así que comencemos- Ikki se propuso a atacar

-No es otra razón más que…ella es mi hermana- La joven esquivo rápidamente el puño del fénix, deslizándose con mucha agilidad quedando a su espalda Ikki rápidamente se alejó, evitando que ella lo golpeara con su puño

-Eres rápida

-Lo sé, y estoy orgullosa de eso- Sonrió de medio lado

-Que lentos son esos santos, estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia- Hisana suspiro- Aunque es mejor, prefiero prepararme mentalmente antes de que lleguen, espero que "el" sé que en alguno de los otros templos

-Que quieres decir con eso Hisana- La chica se exalto al oir esa voz-

-¡Maldición no me asustes así Jade!- Sin saber cómo Jade se encontraba parada a su lado- Ni siquiera te sentí llegar

-Estas muy distraída- Hisana rodo los ojos, aunque debía darle la razón

-No es eso…Es…bueno sabes que olvídalo, pero pensándolo bien tu qué haces aquí- La joven volteo rápidamente

-Nada paseaba por aquí, aún estoy esperando la llegada de los santos, pero parece que ninguno de ellos va a llegar aquí- Sin previo aviso, Jade se sentó en el suelo, Hisana la vio con cara rara, ella por su parte cerró los ojos

_**Flashback**_

_**-Hey Casandra- Abrí los ojos pesadamente, solté un bostezo- Ya dormilona, despierta**_

_**-Milo déjame dormir**_

_**-No, que descortés te quedaste dormida mientras entrenaba- Rodé los ojos**_

_**-Mira no es por nada, pero verte entrenar es muy aburrido, además no sé porque estoy aquí**_

_**-Bueno digamos que estas aburrida y terminaste tu entrenamiento temprano y según tú estabas cansada- La sombra de aquel árbol era perfecta, el día estaba muy soleado, me desperece. Me levante con ayuda de Milo y comencé a sacudir mi ropa para que no quedara sucio**_

_**-Entonces que dices si vamos a mi casa y después comemos algo-**_

_**-Estoy cansado lo que quiero hacer ahora es irme a darme un baño y descansar- Lo mire mal- A veces pienso que soy solo un remplazo de Camus- Fruncí el ceño**_

_**-Que él no este no tiene nada que ver, además son diferentes, si no quieres entonces me voy- Di media vuelta dispuesta a irme, a veces me molestaban sus comentarios, Camus estaba entrenando a sus discípulos en Siberia y Milo entrenaba día y casi la noche, por lo que aunque con mis entrenamientos me entretenía un rato, la mayoría del día estaba sin hacer nada, mi maestro arles estaba meditando, a veces sus meditaciones duraban días incluso semanas**_

_**-En serio eres bipolar- Milo camino junto a mí, sonriendo- No sé cómo te aguantas a ti misma- Pero no te enojes solo es un comentario**_

_**Fin de flashbac**_k

-Jade despierta- Oí la voz de Hisana

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo creer como fue que te quedaste dormida

-¿En serio?-Asintió, por otro lado se quedó confundida, ¿a qué hora me había quedado dormida? Esas malditas punzadas regresaron a mi cabeza- Debo irme- Jade se levantó sin decir más y salió del templo de escorpión

Frente a los santos restantes, se encontraba el siguiente templo, después de caminar durante un buen rato al fin lo habían encontrado, el quinto templo…Leo


	19. Chapter 19

-Ahora entiendo porque tanta pureza en tus ojos, es bien sabido que hades el dios del inframundo al reencarnar para la guerra con Athena escoge un contenedor y debe ser la persona más pura en todo el mundo, no creí que en esta ocasión fuera un hombre que le juro lealtad a Athena

-Créeme que ni yo mismo lo creí, pero pude superarlo…-Shun se quedó callado-Dejemos de hablar como eh visto que tu no deseas desistir de luchar contra mí y tal vez eliminarme, debo dar todo lo que tengo para derrotarte y poder pasar por tu templo

-Si exacto, así que Andrómeda ¡prepárate!- Aramesti rápidamente comenzó a correr en dirección a Shun, el santo de Andrómeda la esperaba, fijando su vista en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, Aramesti al llegar frente a Shun trato de golpearlo con su puño, mas Shun logro evitarlo lo cual aprovecho para propinarle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que la joven abriera los ojos de golpe mientras caía de rodillas frente a Shun

-No dejo de impresionarme de esos santos, pero aun así todo ese empeño y esfuerzo que ponen será en vano, la victoria de mi señor es solo cuestión de tiempo- Dafne miro atentamente el cielo, el sol estaba en lo más alto…

-Athena pronto estaremos contigo solo espéranos un poco más..-Seiya seguía preocupado por Saori, mientras se adentraba junto a los santos restantes al templo de Leo

-Qué extraño, no siento ni un rastro de cosmos, ni siquiera alguna presencia diferente, nada, este templo parece vacío- Decía algo extrañado Afrodita

-Tienes razón, ahora entiendo porque parecía extraño el que nadie nos recibiera en la entrada como las demás guardianas, ya hemos llegado casi a la salida y no hay nadie, que extraño- Saga miraba confundido por todos lados tratando de buscar a la siguiente guardiana que aún no hacia su aparición

-No bajen la guardia, puede que esto sea una trampa o tal vez un espejismo

-No esto no es un espejismo caballeros solo que no me parecía conveniente aparecer aun, tenía que estudiarlos y lo de los espejismos déjenselo a otra guardiana- Al oír esto los santos se pusieron en guardia buscando a quien había hablado, a pesar de ello aún no se hacía presente la guardiana- Están buscando mal, miren con más detenimiento- Les dijo nuevamente- Creo que es hora de que aparezca mi paciencia se agotó y ustedes parece que no saben buscar bien- Sin previo aviso de una estructura la figura de una mujer se hizo presente mientras su cosmos destellaba como el fuego, al dejarse ver el templo de leo comenzó a sentirse abrumado por una fuerte corriente de calor, era insoportable

- Dioses que calor- Se quejó Seiya

-Pero que sucede, con el solo hecho de elevar su cosmos esta chica está haciendo que su templo parezca el mismísimo desierto

-En serio que halago- Sonrió la joven mientras veía detenidamente a los santos- Vaya parece que mis visitantes no están muy a gusto con estas temperaturas tan cálidas- Comenzó a reír- Bien dejare de abrumarlos con la temperatura un poco en lo que se deciden quien será mi oponente en esta ocasión

-Ikki de fénix eres fuerte, pero todo esto ya me está fastidiando, solo recibo tus ataques estúpidamente no me ha causado daño grave y comienzo a fastidiarme, ¿no crees que puedes hacerlo mejor?

-Déjate de estupideces, no fanfarronees de tu poder, además aún estoy calentando

-¿En serio? Es aburrido mejor debería matarte y así evitar lo tedioso de tu calentamiento, no estoy orgullosa de pelear así que mejor terminare con todo esto pronto- Morgan extendió ambas manos y de ellas comenzaron a salir flamas azules, rápidamente la joven comenzó a correr en dirección a Ikki- Mi señor Apolo me otorgo el poder de controlar el fuego azul, aunque otra de mis compañeras lo puede controlarlo también pero el mío se destaca por ser más agresivo y poderoso

-¿En serio? Eso debo verlo, por lo que no quiero esperar más, anda guardiana de cáncer, demuéstrame aquello- Ikki trato de provocar a Morgan, estaba algo cansado por tanta platica, el quería acción…

-Yo seré tu oponente, guardiana- Dijo firmemente Mu de Aries

-Que agradable, al menos tendré un oponente digno, dijo la guardiana de leo viendo fijamente a los santos de bronce, sonrió- Sigan su camino y recuerden no morir hasta que haya derrotado a su compañero, porque siguen ustedes- Los santos comenzaron a correr para salir y comenzar su camino al siguiente templo

En el primer templo un malherido Aioria intentaba ponerse de pie mientras sentía un dolor abrumante que podría doblegar al más fuerte de los combatientes que alguna vez hubiera enfrentado, aquella guardiana, Quione de Aries era muy fuerte, se recargo pesadamente en una de las estructuras del templo y respiro lentamente tratando un poco de contener el dolor

-No me voy a rendir fácilmente soy un santo y no cualquiera soy el león dorado, ¡Aioria de Leo!- Con determinación comenzó a caminar despacio

-¿Cómo demonios fue que pude quedarme dormida mientras estaba con Hisana?, eso es sumamente tonto, dioses cómo fue posible- Jade entro lentamente a su templo, al llegar a la mitad se quedó parada, sin hacer movimiento alguno, miro a la nada, suspiro- No se porque me empeño en estar aquí, se que Milo y Camus son muy fuertes, se que saldrán victoriosos, aun así hay algo que me detiene…

-La oferta aún sigue en pie Andrómeda- Aramesti se levantó rápidamente, mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre que tenía en la boca tras el golpe recibido- Piénsalo por un segundo, en el mundo que mi señor piensa crear no existirá la guerra y mucho menos el sufrimiento- Shun miro a la joven con interés- Yo solo deseo aquello, no quiero más, solo estar en un lugar lejos de la guerra, el dolor y sufrimiento, quiero estar tranquila y vivir mi vida en paz junto a mi hermana, ¿acaso es tan difícil pedir eso?

-Claro que no, pero aunque Apolo desee eso, no podemos dejarlo, pues quiere sacrificar la vida de inocentes para cumplir su objetivo no te das cuente, muchos perecerán si esto sigue así, aunque sean nobles de corazón por el capricho de Apolo podrían perecer y nosotros estamos aquí para evitarlo

-Parece que por más que trate no lograre hacerte cambiar de opinión, estoy cansada así que muere de una vez por todas Andrómeda, te di una última oportunidad y la desperdiciaste- Aramesti cerró los ojos mientras elevaba su cosmos, cosa que alarmo a Shun pues su poder era demasiado, las cadenas de su armadura se inquietaron al instante, pronto Shun abrió los ojos como platos mientras veía salir de los ojos aun cerrados de Aramesti, lagrimas, pero no eran lagrimas normales, eran lágrimas de sangre…

-¡Llamas infernales!- Grito Morgan mientras las llamas azules de sus manos se dirigían hacia Ikki, aunque el fénix trato de esquivarlas fue inevitable

sentir todo el poder de aquellas llamas- Esto es todo, creo que debí terminar contigo desde antes no representaste reto alguno para mí- Morgan le dio rápidamente la espalda a Ikki, lo cual fue un completo error, pues Ikki aprovecho para ponerse de pie- ¿Acaso no ya estabas muerto?-Pregunto Morgan aun sin dejar de darle la espalda

-Esa técnica tan insignificante no podría matar ni a un pobre bicho, ¿estas eran las flamas que tanto presumías? Sinceramente me eh decepcionado- Morgan dio la vuelta rápidamente para encarar a Ikki, frunció el ceño

-No me provoques fénix no sabes lo que haces

-Si lo sé y como me eh aburrido de tus pretensiones te enviare al sueño eterno, aun así antes sufre un poco de lo que ustedes están causando en todo el mundo, un poco de lo que su dios está haciendo con la humanidad- Ikki elevo rápidamente su cosmos- ¡Golpe de la ilusión diabólica del fénix!- El golpe le dio directamente al cerebro de Morgan por lo cual ella se quedó estática, sin hacer movimiento alguno mientras veía hacia la nada….

**_Morgan se encontraba sentada debajo de la sombra de un árbol junto a su hermana Aramesti mientras ella dibujaba, su hermana tocaba un hermosa melodía con un violín la paz en aquel lugar era mucha, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, la presencia de Apolo se hizo presente, Aramesti se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia Apolo dejando el violín a un lado_**

**_-¿Adónde te diriges Ara?_**

**_-No es obvio con mi señor- Mientras ella caminaba, pronto fue arropada por el manto de géminis, y sin saber cómo ella también pero solo que en su lugar era el de cáncer, miro confusa todo eso, ella también se levantó pero no siguió a Aramesti, la mencionada llego a lado de Apolo, sin previo aviso el dios sol tomo a su hermana por el cuello sin demorar ni un segundo Apolo le rompió el cuello a la geminiana, Morgan miro aquello horrorizada, pero fue incapaz de gritar o algo parecido, Apolo bostezo y tiro a Aramesti al suelo sin cuidado de una forma desinteresada, el dios sol les dio a espalda y desapareció mientras todo al alrededor de Morgan comenzaba a incendiarse, fue cuando por fin un grito logro escapar de su boca, intento moverse de todas las maneras posibles y todo fue en vano le era imposible…_**

-¡NO!- Ikki miraba sin moverse ni un centímetro a Morgan quien no dejaba de gritar, con ambas manos se todo la cabeza- ¡Basta! ¡Por favor basta!, deja de hacerlo

-¿Qué sucede Morgan no te gusto lo que viste?

-Ni en mis peores pesadillas había sentido tanto miedo como ahora, ¿qué clase de sujeto eres fénix?

-No estoy para ponerme a decirte pero creo que debiste ya darte una idea ¿o no?, pero no te preocupes eso es poco… en cambio lo que hace Apolo es aquello pero aumentado mucho más, me eh dado cuenta que tu miedo más grande es perder a tu hermana, y si aún sigues empeñada en seguir con esto, lo que viste en tu ilusión se hará realidad…

-Cada vez estoy más cerca de mi objetivo y no descasare hasta haberlo cumplido- Susurro Milo para sí mismo, con lo que no contaba era que Camus había oído aquello, el acuariano miro confundido a su amigo, mas no dijo nada.


	20. Chapter 20

Morgan seguía impactada por aquella ilusión que Ikki le había mostrado, desde que había llegado al santuario del sol, nunca se había preguntado si lo que estaban haciendo ella y su hermana era lo mejor, ¿matar inocentes para crear un tierra perfecta? Aunque en la tierra había personas malas, también había personas que no merecían el castigo que Apolo pensaba imponer, entonces ¿Qué había sido lo que la llevo a jurarle lealtad a Apolo?

-¿Te gusta vivir de esta manera Morgan?- Le pregunto Aramesti mirando a la nada

-Porque preguntas aquello, al menos yo estoy bien viviendo así, no necesito más que estar a tu lado, eso me hace muy feliz- Le sonrió Morgan, mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente

-Yo, también soy feliz a tu lado Morgan, pero no quiero seguir viviendo bajo la miseria, quiero algo mejor, un lugar donde no tengamos que sufrir de la manera en que lo hacemos ahora

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Encontrare la manera de salir de esto, te lo aseguro…

Morgan recordó, Aramesti le había dicho que encontraría la manera de salir de la miseria en la que Vivian, ella no se resignaba con lo que le había tocado vivir, ella anhelaba mas

-¡Morgan!- Grito de pronto Aramesti

-¿Que sucede Ara?

-Al fin, todo terminara, podremos ser felices al fin

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Yo eh entrenado mucho durante este tiempo, aun mas que tú, y durante mis entrenamientos conocí a alguien

-Que me tratas de decir…- Tal vez su pequeña hermana ya había encontrado un buen hombre del que se había enamorado

-Es una chica llamada Calíope

-¿Calíope?- La joven asintió

-Me ha dicho que, me ha estado observando y quiere que trabaje para la persona a la que sirve

-Ara, puede que te esté engañando, ¿no lo pensaste?

-Claro que sí, incluso me dijo que para probar que no me engañaba tuviéramos un combate, así si me ganaba le creería y si no ella se iría sin mas

-No me digas que…

-Sí, ella es muy poderosa, creo que podremos salir de aquí- Sonrió feliz Aramesti- Y tú también vendrás, ella también ha visto potencial en ti

-Todo lo que hice fue complacer a Aramesti, nunca tuve intención de ayudar a Apolo, en ningún momento, solo quería ver feliz a mi hermana, además las promesas de Apolo me cegaron

Después de llegar al lugar donde ambas nos entrevistaríamos con el señor de Calíope, quede sumamente impresionada al enterarme quien era, frente a mí se encontraba uno de los más poderosos dioses griegos, Apolo el dios sol

-Sé que tienen dudas, pero yo lo único que busco es un lugar donde dejen de existir las guerras, la violencia y muertes, Athena mi hermana ha dejado que todo esto se salga de control, por eso tal vez en el proceso de crear mi tierra perfecta me vea impedido por ella, para eso necesito de sus servicios, todos aquellos que me sigan gozaran de aquello que planeo hacer- Mire a mi hermana, parecía feliz por lo que Apolo le decía, ¿acaso era lo que ella quería?

-No dude que yo le ayudare en su cometido- Dijo Aramesti, aquello me tomo desprevenida, vi como hacia una reverencia- Desde ahora yo seré su leal sirviente no lo dude mi señor…- Esas palabras me hicieron dar cuenta de que ayudaría a Ara en todo lo que estuviera en mis manos, aunque todo estuviera completamente mal.

-Ya veo, tu desde un principio nunca quisiste formar parte de esto, pero por proteger a tu hermana decidiste ayudar a Apolo- Ikki sonrió- Parece que el amor por tu hermana te hace hacer tonterías ¿cierto?

-Deja de decir tonterías fénix

-No, no digo tonterías, solo la verdad, pero es hora de terminar con todo esto

-Si- Los dos elevaron su cosmos al máximo- muy bien fénix es hora- las llamas azules de Morgan volvieron a aparecer, Ikki también se preparó para atacar

-¡Llamas infernales!

-¡Alas del fénix!- Cada uno grito al mismo tiempo, ambas técnicas se fusionaron, dejando una gran neblina blanca que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada

-Parece que has ganado, me siento halaga de perder contra alguien como tú, en serio- Ikki sonrió y sin más Morgan cayó al piso de frente…

"Morgan" Aramesti perdió la concentración, no pudo terminar de realizar su técnica, abrió los ojos de golpe- ¡¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?! –Shun la miraba interrogante, pero no dijo nada –Le dije que se cuidara, ¿acaso tiene un cacahuate en vez de cerebro?

-Y van tres- Hisana sonrió feliz- Parece que después de todo esto será entretenido- La chica comenzó a caminar fuera de su templo- Creo que mientras espero iré a ver a Jade, total aún falta mucho para que lleguen los santos a mi templo- Sin más la chica apresuro el paso

-Bien santo, que te parece si comenzamos, como debiste darte cuenta no soy nada paciente

-Si me di cuenta- Mu vio fijamente a su oponente, un joven de cabello corto azulado, con una máscara completa, no dejaba ver su rostro

-Creo que hoy enterrare a un santo dorado y mejor aún será al santo de Aries

-Guardiana pareces muy confiada- La joven sonrió

-No solo es eso, pero deja de llamarme guardiana eso es molesto, mejor dime Eos- Y sin demorar más comenzó la batalla en el quinto templo del santuario del sol

-Eos ha iniciado su batalla mi señor- Informo Dafne mientras hacia su reverencia, Apolo por otro lado, miraba al cielo sin voltear a ver a Dafne

-Espero que ella no me decepcione tú la seleccionaste por lo que espero que hayas hecho una buena elección

-Mi señor, no se preocupe por eso, aunque ellas no hagan su trabajo como es debido, confié en Calíope, Celeste y en mí, nosotros impediremos que ellos logren llegar a tiempo- Dafne se puso de pie

-Lo sé, confió en ti más que nada Dafne, por ello quiero que vigiles cada cosa que suceda en mi santuario

-Así será mi señor- Dafne dio media vuelta y se fue, Apolo la miro de reojo mientras se marchaba, pero rápidamente fijo su mirada en otra dirección

-Confió en Dafne, también en Calíope y Celeste, Erato será también de gran ayuda y por supuesto Jade…ella cumplirá mis órdenes al pie de la letra, o aunque sea debe matar a alguien o si no, nunca podrá salir de la técnica que eh usado en ella, por lo que mi victoria está asegurada, esos santos creen que podrán vencer, pero conforme van avanzando todo se les ira dificultando y tu mi querida hermana- Volteo a ver a Athena- Pronto, dejaras de respirar….


	21. Chapter 21

-¿Jade dónde estás?-Pregunto mirando por todos lados Hisana al no ver a la susodicha en el templo- Tal vez esté en su habitación, la peli azul se dirigió a las salas ocultas para buscar a Jade

Sin prestarle atención a Shun Aramesti dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr rumbo a la salida del templo de géminis

-¿A dónde vas Aramesti?-Fue en ese instante que la chica recordó que Shun estaba allí, al sentir que el cosmos de su hermana se extinguía rápidamente la chica se olvidó de todo, solo pensaba en su hermana mayor

-¿No es obvio? ¡Tengo que saber que sucedió con mi hermana!

-¿Y piensas dejar nuestra batalla a la mitad?- Aramesti volteo a verlo y frunció el ceño

-Tienes razón, debo terminar ahora mismo contigo- Aramesti rápidamente comenzó a elevar su cosmos- ¡Tornado celestial!- Grito Aramesti, haciendo uso de su técnica, sin embargo Shun logro salir ileso de dicha técnica, cosa que dejo sorprendida a la guardiana de géminis

-Olvide decirte por un momento algo, las técnicas por segunda ocasión no funcionan en un caballero- Aramesti se le quedo viendo solamente sin decir nada, comenzó a debatirse entre terminar con el caballero de Andrómeda o ir en a auxiliar a su hermana que rápidamente comenzaba su descenso al sueño eterno, sin llegar aun, solo que no tardaría mucho…

-Bien Eos, lo admito eres rápida y ágil-Dijo Mu aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, estaba algo exhausto, Eos y el solo habían combatido cuerpo a cuerpo aun sin llegar a usar alguna técnica, cosa que le pareció algo extraña al carnero mas no dijo nada, así podría reservar su cosmos y no desperdiciarlo, debilitándose a su paso

-Gracias, aunque tú no lo eres mucho, pensé que los santos dorados eran más veloces pero me has decepcionado

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso creíste que esa era toda la velocidad con la que me muevo?- Una carcajada se oyó por parte de la guardiana de leo, Mu no entendía a que se debía-Parece que no lo comprendes aun…-Solo fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo eso basto para que aquella chica desapareciera del campo de visión de Mu, antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en su estómago, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor- Creo que me divertiré un poco más contigo, espere por ustedes para entretenerme y no quiero terminar pronto contigo así que ¿qué dices si jugamos un poco más?

Mientras seguían sus respectivos combates Shun y Mu con las guardianas de Géminis y Leo, los santos restantes seguían su camino hacia el templo de virgo, la guardiana de dicho templo Erato los esperaba pacientemente, por otro lado Dafne y las guardianas restantes seguían en su espera, Apolo observaba calmadamente todo lo acontecido, mas todo ello fue interrumpido al sentir algunas presencias nada agradables, que le causarían algunos inconvenientes a lo planeado ya, pronto llamo a Dafne mediante su cosmos, la susodicha llego en pocos minutos al encuentro con el dios

-¿Me ha llamado mi señor?

-Sí, necesito que observes de cerca los siguientes combates al parecer algunas visitas no gratas y menos invitadas llegaron para auxiliar a Athena, a pesar del aviso que les dimos, no sé qué tienen en esa cabeza

-¿A quien se refiere mi señor?

-Pronto lo sabrás, ahora cumple con lo que te eh pedido- Dafne asintió y salió después de hacer su debida reverencia

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué visitas sorpresa llegaron?

Cuatro personas se desplazaron rápidamente por el santuario del sol, sin detenerse a su paso, aunque al llegar a la salida del primer templo comenzaron los problemas

-Creo que lo más fácil fue llegar a este lugar

-¿En serio? Un laberinto por los dioses acaso ellos ¿no tienen cosas mejores en que usar su tiempo que hacer extraños sus templos?

-Dejen de quejarse y continuemos, no hemos venido aquí para criticar a los dioses y sus extraños templos o pasatiempos

-Está bien-Continuaron con su camino

¡Al Hades Apolo! Morgan era más importante que todo lo que podía ofrecerle el dios sol, sin su hermana ¿qué podía valer una vida llena de paz si estaba completamente sola? Todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento era con la intención de disfrutarlo a lado de Morgan si ella moría ¿qué caso tendría ello?

-Sé que pareceré una cobarde Andrómeda pero la vida de mi hermana es más importante que cualquier cosa sobre este universo para mi- Aramesti dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la casa de cáncer, dejando a Shun algo ¿sorprendido? No era más feliz que nada, el sabia más que nada, como se sentía ello

_El frio de Siberia era insoportable, de eso estaba cien por ciento segura, no sé cómo diablos Camus puede resistirlo, titirite por enésima vez desde que había puesto un pie aquí_

_-Bueno creo que tal vez debería reconsiderar el pedir de nuevo permiso al patriarca para venir aquí, debo estar completamente loca…-Me quede pensando unos segundos-Mejor lo olvido y sigo total ya estoy aquí- Hace casi dos años que no veo a Camus, ya que se encuentra entrenando a dos discípulos que le fueron asignados, por lo que no eh tenido nada de contacto con el, cosa que me ha puesto algo triste, después de todo es extraño pasar demasiado tiempo solo en compañía de Milo, además de que si a eso le sumamos el que Milo siempre está fastidiándome con su "Solo porque no soy Camus", bien no es el pero como compararlos, aunque ellos son mis dos mejores amigos, a cada uno lo aprecio y quiero de distinta manera_

_Llegue a la cabaña donde según lo que se, Camus habita con sus discípulos, está a punto de atardecer por lo que tal vez él deba estar por llegar, aun así, creo que lo más conveniente sería esperarlo aquí afuera, pero con el frió infernal que hace aquí mejor lo hare adentro…_

_Todo comenzó a tornarse de un rojo horrible, ¿qué está sucediendo?_

_-¿Casandra? –Esa voz se hacía muy familiar- ¿Eres tú?- Me frote los ojos, ¿a qué hora me había quedado dormida?- ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto algo sorprendido_

_-Eh… ¿sorpresa?-Dije no muy convencida, este negó con la cabeza- Está bien, estaba algo aburrida en el santuario y decidí visitar a mi viejo amigo_

_-Ya entiendo… ¿pero no te escapaste cierto?_

_-No le pedí el permiso correspondiente al patriarca y me lo dio_

_Me pase cerca de una semana en Siberia, necesitaba des aburrirme de Grecia, aunque el frio de ese lugar fuera completamente insoportable, además si a eso le sumaba que rara vez Camus y yo hablábamos, además estaban sus discípulos, el día de mi regreso a Grecia llego, agradecí a Camus el hospedarme en su cabaña además de soportarme aun mientras se encontraba entrenando a sus discípulos_

_-Cuando regreses a Grecia, hay algo que debo decirte- Le dije mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, para tomar el barco que me llevaría a casa, estaba segura de había llegado el momento de contarle a Camus aquello que llevaba guardado en mi durante algo de tiempo y que cuando no lo vi por años, se fortaleció más…_

Abrí los ojos, mire a mi alrededor, estaba por atardecer, me levante de mi cama, al parecer aun nada había pasado, todo seguía igual, camine hasta la salida mientras me frotaba los ojos, una vez llegue a mi sala de descanso, encontré a Hisana sentada a un lado de mi manto sagrado mientras leía uno de los libros que había dejado en una cómoda junto al sofá donde yacía sentada, alce una ceja

-¿Qué haces aquí Hisana?-Alzo la vista y me miro mientras cerraba el libro

-Nada, solo que estaba aburrida y decidí visitarte

-¿Te encuentras ya bien?

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-No lo sé, solo que hoy te has estado comportando de una manera algo extraña

-¿En serio?-Asintió- ¿Que te sucedió? Primero me dices que te llame por tu nombre "Casandra", que no pelearas y solo te aseguraras de que tus seres queridos estén bien, después te comienza a dar un dolor de cabeza, te desmayas, despiertas diferente, incluso casi estoy segura de que tus ojos eran rojos, me dices que no te llame Casandra, dices que tienes una misión y…dios que fue lo que te sucedió, ¿acaso algo te ocurrió?

-No que yo recuerde-La mire no muy convenida

-Bien entonces quien eres Jade o Casandra

-Casandra, deja de llamarme Jade

-Como digas, pero te advierto que los santos de Athena ya han llegado a virgo

-No están muy lejos, me alegro

-En serio debes de estar completamente loca, acaso no piensas reconsiderar eso de traicionar a Apolo

-No, el me mintió de manera descarada, se burló de mí, es algo que simplemente no puedo perdonarle, aun si él es…

-¿Qué? ¿un dios?

-No, es otra cosa, solo que no puedo decírtelo, aunque sé que pronto lo sabrás, debes irte Hisana toma tu puesto en tu templo, no tiene caso el que sigas viniendo aquí, de cualquier manera no le ayudare a Apolo en su cometido y tu aun eres su sirviente no es así, tu si tienes una razón según tu para odiar a Athena, aunque debo confesarte que todos sus santos le juraron lealtad por que fue su deseo no porque algo los haya obligado, debes pensar lo que haces no comentas una tontería de la que quizá después de arrepientas

-Está bien, lo hare aunque aún sigo pensando lo mismo, odio a Athena

Los caballeros restantes al fin habían llegado a virgo, mas al entrar fueron recibidos por una hermosa melodía, que trasmitía paz con la cual se sintieron totalmente relajados, sin embargo todo era una ilusión en la cual habían caído sin percatarse, pues todos habían caído en un profundo sueño

-Que fácil fue…-Dijo la joven mientras seguía con su hermosa melodía


End file.
